Remembering you
by iamweightless
Summary: Als sie kleine Kinder waren, hatten beide einen besten Freund. Doch was ist mit ihm geschehen und wo ist er jetzt?
1. Fremde

Diese Geschichte stammt nicht aus meiner Hand, sondern wurde ursprünglich von pinayflava90 in Englisch verfasst. Ich übersetze sie also lediglich. Alle Charaktere gehören einer wunderbaren Frau namens J.K. Rowling. Viel Spaß beim lesen.

* * *

><p><strong>1. Kapitel - Fremde<strong>

"Hermine, halt meine Hand. Dieser Buchladen ist ein großer Ort und ich will nicht, dass du hier herum wanderst.", erklärt Mrs Granger der 5-jährigen Hermine.

Hermine sah auf um ihrer Mutter ins Gesicht sehen zu können. "Mami, darf ich in den Kinderbereich? Ich bleib dort und wart auf dich."

Mrs Granger dachte einen Moment darüber nach bevor sie nickte. "In Ordnung, Hermine. Aber bleib dort, okay? Und pass auf, dass.."

".. ich nicht mit Fremden rede. Ich weiß.", spottete Hermine und ließ die Hand ihrer Mutter los.

Sie winkte ihrer Mutter zum Abschied und rannte dann zu ihrem Lieblingsbereich. Als sie dort ankam, begann sie nach Büchern mit vielen Bildern zu suchen, bevor sie sich auf ihrer üblichen Bank nieder ließ. Sie blickte auf den Einband und bewunderte die Zeichnung eines Fischs mit vielen bunten Schuppen. Eifrig öffnete sie das Buch und begann zu lesen.

Als sie gerade umblättern wollte, hörte sie plötzlich einen dumpfen Aufprall und etwas, das nach fallenden Büchern klang. Sie schloss ihr Buch, legte es auf die Bank und lief in Richtung des Lärms um herauszufinden, was es war. Als sie um die Ecke bog, sah sie einen kleinen Jungen, etwa in ihrem Alter, mit kurzen, blonden Haaren und blasser Haut. Der Junge lag am Boden, ein Haufen Bücher um ihn herum verstreut. Hermine lief rasch zu ihm und hob die Bücher auf.

"Gehts dir gut?", fragte Hermine den Jungen, der sich gerade aufsetzte.

Der Junge sah zu Hermine und bemerkte dann die ganzen Bücher. "Wieso sind die Bücher runter gefallen?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich weiß nicht, was ist denn passiert?" Sie stellte das letzte Buch an seinen richtigen Platz, bevor sie sich wieder dem blonden Jungen zuwendete.

"Meine Eltern sind heute unterwegs, deswege sitz ich mit einer Nanny fest. Sie hat gesagt, sie braucht etwas aus diesem Buchgeschäft, also hab ich sie gefragt, ob ich mitkommen kann." Er sah an dem Regal hinauf und stöhnte. "Ich hab versucht, das Buch dort oben zu holen, aber ich komm nicht ran."

Hermine folgte seinem Blick und stellte fest, dass das Buch, auf das er blickte, außer Reichweite war. "Vielleicht sind die Bücher deswegen raus gefallen. Hast du nach Hilfe gefragt?"

"Nein", sagte der Junge seufzend, während er weiterhin auf das Buch starrte.

"Warum denn nicht?", fragte sie stirnrunzelnd.

"Ich darf nicht mal hier sein. Aber ich hab der Nanny gesagt, dass ich meinen Eltern davon nichts erzähle." Er schaute sie mit einem kalten Blick an und verkreuzte seine Arme vor der Brust. "Ich darf nicht mal mit dir reden."

"Warum?" Sie war etwas verletzt, aber gut darin, es zu verstecken.

"Du bist ein Muggel", sagte der Junge, als wäre es das logischste der Welt.

Hermine verzog das Gesicht vor Verwunderung. "Was ist ein Muggel?"

Der Junge sah sie an, als würde sie einen sinnlosen Witz erzählen. "Vater sagt, ich darf nicht mit Muggeln reden. Du bist ein Muggel."

Sie sah den Jungen verwundert an, bis sie etwas begriff. "Oh! Du meinst Fremde? Mama sagt, ich darf nicht mit Fremden wie dir reden. Und was tu ich?" Sie lachte den Jungen an.

Dieses Mal war es der Junge, dem die Verwunderung in sein blasses Gesicht geschrieben stand. "Fremde?"

Hermine rollte ungeduldig ihre Augen. "Du bist ein Fremder. Ich kenne dich nicht und du mich nicht und trotzdem reden wir miteinander." Plötzlich kam ihr eine Idee und ihr Gesicht erhellte sich. "Ich weiß! Ich stell mich vor und du stellst dich mir vor. Dann kriegen wir keinen Ärger, wenn wir miteinander reden."

"Glaubst du, das funktioniert?", fragte er, immer noch am Boden sitzend.

"Sitz nicht da unten! Mama sagt, der Boden ist dreckig. Komm wir setzen uns hier hin", sagte Hermine bestimmend zu dem Jungen und führte ihn zu ihrer Bank. "Und ja, das sollte klappen. Wir sind dann keine Fremde mehr, wir können Freunde sein!"

Der Junge sah das aufgeregte Mädchen interessiert an. Er hatte noch nie einen Muggel-Freund. "Okay."

Hermine strahlte ihn an. "Mein Name ist Hermine Granger und deiner?" Sie hielt ihm ihre Hand hin.

Er sah ihre Hand an und schüttelte sie dann. "Mein Name ist Draco Malfoy."

"Dein Name klingt wie von einem Jungen aus meiner Vorschulklasse letztes Jahr. Er hieß Drake", kicherte Hermine und griff nach dem Buch, dass sie auf der Bank liegen lassen hatte. "Ich glaube ich nenn dich stattdessen Drake, dein Name klingt so seltsam."

"Deiner aber auch! Ich glaub ich kann ihn nicht mal sagen. Herminnee", sagte Draco und verschränkte seine Arme. "Was liest du da?"

Hermine sah auf das Buch und dann zu Draco. "Man spricht es Her-mi-ne und nicht Her-minne-e. Und das Buch heißt 'Der Regenbogenfisch'."

"Das ist toll", sagte Draco, gar nicht daran interessiert, wie man ihren Namen richtig ausspricht. Er sah auf die Bilder als Hermine umblätterte bis seine Nanny ihn rief.

"Draco, wo bist du?", rief seine Nanny.

Dracos Kopf zuckte hoch und er stöhnte. "Ich muss gehen."

Hermine sah blickte etwas verärgert, nickte aber. "Schön, dass ich dich kennen gelernt hab. Ich hab einen neuen Freund!"

Draco lächelte Hermine schüchtern an. "Find ich auch, Herminnee. Vielleicht frag ich meinen Nanny, ob sie mich nochmal mit her nimmt."

Sie strahlte, als sie diese Idee hörte. "Okay! Ich verbringe viel Zeit hier, weil Mama hier einen zweiten Job hat. Sie liest auch gern." Aufgeregt schnappte sie nach Luft. "Wir können Lesekumpel sein!"

Draco grinste und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Okay."

"Draco, da bist du. Hast du mich nicht rufen hören?", erschien seine Nanny plötzlich neben ihm.

Er sah seine Nanny an und nahm ihre Hand, dann winkte er Hermine zu. "Tschüss Herminnee."  
>"Machs gut, Drake", sagte sie.<p>

Die Nanny sah sie mit einem seltsamen Blick an und drängelte Draco dann aus dem Buchladen raus.

'_Sie denkt sicher, dass ich eine Fremde für ihn bin_', dachte sich Hermine. Sie öffnete ihr Buch und las weiter, erfreut, weil sie einen neuen Freund mit seltsamen Namen hatte.


	2. Halsketten

**2. Kapitel - Halsketten**

"Draco, was haben dir deine Eltern zum Thema Muggel gesagt? Dein Vater wäre so wütend, wenn er dich mit dem Mädchen hätte reden sehen." Die Nanny starrte Draco an, als sie Malfoy Manor betraten.

Draco flitzte in den Wohnraum und kletterte auf die Couch. "Papa wird nichts davon erfahren, wenn du ihm nichts sagst. Wenn du es Papa sagst, sag ich ihm dass du mich zu diesem Muggelort gebracht hast!" Er lächelte sie arrogant an.

'_Was für eine undankbarere, verwöhnte Göre_', dachte sich die Nanny wütend als sie in die Küche ging. "Wenn ich das nächste Mal Besorgungen mache bleibst du mit den Hauselfen zu Hause!"

Draco stand von der Couch auf und starrte seine Nanny an. "Hör auf mir zu sagen, was ich machen soll. Warte, bis mein Papa rausfindet, wohin du mich mitgenommen hast."

"Sprich nicht in diesem Ton mit mir, Draco", schimpfte ihn die Nanny. "Du bist erst fünf, also zeig etwas Respekt."

Draco schaute seine Nanny an, bevor er stampfend in sein Zimmer verschwand. Er knallte die Tür zu und kletterte auf sein Bett. Er fühlte sich verwirrt und wütend.

'_Was ist so schlimm an Muggeln?_', fragte sich Draco. Er drehte sich auf die Seite und beobachtete die Bäume, die sich mit dem Wind bewegten. '_Ich hab vergessen, warum Vater gesagt hat, dass Muggel schlecht sind._'

Er setzte sich auf und dachte nach, wie er seinen Muggelfeund wieder sehen könnte.

* * *

><p>Am nächsten Tag fragte Hermine ihre Mutter, ob sie mit ihr zur Arbeit gehen könnte.<p>

"In Ordnung, Hermine. Aber bleib im Kinderbereich", sagte Mrs Granger zu Hermine.

Hermine nickte und holte sich schnell ein Buch. Sich sah sich im Kinderbereich um, ob sie Draco irgendwo sehen konnte, aber sie fand ihn nicht.

'_Vielleicht kommt er später_', dachte sich Hermine. Sie setzte sich auf ihre Bank und began zu lesen.

Aus Sekunden wurden Minuten und Minuten wurden zu Stunden. Hermine konnte nicht anders, als immer zum Eingang zu gucken, um zu sehen, ob er kam.

"Hermine, Liebling" Mrs Granger fand Hermine zwischen einem Haufen Büchern. "Komm, meine Arbeit ist zu ende. Lass uns heim gehen."

Hermine sah ihre Mutter an und nickte. Schnell sah sie sich im Kinderbereich nochmal um und konnte nicht anders, als enttäuscht zu sein, da sie Draco heute nicht gesehen hatte. Sie nahm die Hand ihrer Mutterund lief mit ihr nach draußen.

Wochen vergingen, doch Draco ließ sich nie im Buchgeschäft blicken. Hermine wurde so wütend, weil er sein Versprechen nicht hielt, dass sie aushörte, auf ihn zu warten. Als sie einen weiteren Tag mit ihrer Mutter mitkam, sah sie zum Eingang und setzte sich dann auf ihre Lieblingsbank. Sie öffnete ihr Buch und sah sich die Bilder an, bevor sie zu lesen anfing.

"Was liest du da, Herminnee?", fragte eine Stimme.

Hermines Kopf schoss hoch. Draco kam auf sie zu, ein zufriedenes Lächeln auf den Lippen. Hermine war glücklich, er war da. Sie lächelte zurück.

"Wo warst du?", fragte sie während sie ihm etwas Platz machte.

Draco runzelte die Stirn. "Es war schwer, zurück zu kommen. Ich musste meinen Hauselfen fragen, ob her mit mir her appariert, weil ich nicht weiß wie es geht."

Hermine sah Draco eine Sekunde lang an, bevor sie in Lachen ausbrauch "Hauselfen? Elfen gibt es nicht!"  
>Er sah das lachende Mädchen an und verschränkte seine Arme. "Doch, gibt es. Du bist ein Muggel, deswegen kannst du sie nicht sehen."<p>

Sie rollte mit den Augen. "Ja, natürlich", kicherte sie und sah Draco an. "Deine Augen sind ganz silberich und grau. Mhh.. Ich mag das."

Draco grinste. "Danke. Deine Augen sind Kakafarben. Außerdem: Sind deine Haare immer so buschig?"

Hermine sah ihn kurz an und widmete sich dann wieder ihrem Buch.

Er sah auf das Buch in ihren Händen und fragte: "Um was geht es diesem Buch?"

Hermine schloss das Buch und zeigte ihm den Einband. "Es ist über Magie."

Dracos Gesicht strahlte. "Magst du Magie?"

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf und lachte. "Sowas wie Magie gibt es nicht, Drake."

Er sah sie stirnrunzelnd an, sagte aber nichts. '_Sie ist ein Muggel. Sie weiß es nicht_', dachte er sich im Stillen.

Sie fingen an zu reden, während sie im Buchgeschäft herumwanderten. Draco dachte, es wäre lustig, Hermine zu ärgern, indem er ihr jedes Buch, das sie nahm, wegschnappte und wieder ins Regal stellte. Natürlich machte das Hermine traurig und sie kommandierte ihn weiter herum. "Tu dies nicht, tu das nicht."

Ein paar Wochen zogen ins Land und Draco hatte es dank seiner Hauselfen geschafft, sie zu sehen. Er mochte Hermine als Freund und konnte immernoch nicht verstehen, warum Muggel so böse waren. Hermine war nett zu ihm, sogar lustig. Manchmal kommandierte sie ihn herum und nervte ihn, weil sie tat als würde sie alles besser wissen. Aber er tat was sie wollte.

Eines Tages, als Mrs Granger Hermine sagte, sie würden gehen, erklärte Hermine Draco, er solle sie am Park treffen.

"Siehst du den Park dort drüben?" Sie schob Draco aus dem Laden raus und zeigte auf den Park auf der anderen Straßenseite.

"Ja", murmelte er, von der Sonne geblendet.

"Komm um 1 dort hin", sagte sie, als sie ihm das letzte Mal winkte.

Draco nickte und verschwand schnell mit den Hauselfen.

"Der junge Herr darf nicht mit dem Feind reden", sagte der Hauself, nachdem sie zum Manor appariert waren.

Draco sah den Hauself an. "Sie ist kein Feind, sie ist mein Freund." Er stampfte nach oben und versteckte sich in seinem Zimmer.

"Da bist du ja!", seufzte Hermine und rannte auf Draco zu. Er saß auf einer Schaukel und wartete auf sie.

"Du hast lang gebraucht." Draco sah sie an, rutschte von der Schaukel und kam auf sie zu.

Hermine wedelte herablassend mit der Hand. "Ich bin da, oder? Lass uns spielen. Immer am selben Ort zu sein ist langweilig."

Draco nickte und folgte ihr durch den Park. Sie schaukelten, rutschten und begannen Löcher im Sandkasten zu graben.

"Was willst du sein, wenn du groß bist, Drake?", fragte Hermine während sie einen Haufen Sand zusammenschob.

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich will ein Quidditchspieler werden. Papa hat mir einen Spielzeugbesen gekauft, aber der fliegt nicht so hoch."

Hermine sah Draco belustigt an. "Quidditch?"

Draco sah auf und grinste. "Das ist mein Lieblingssport. Was ist mit dir?"

Hermine arbeitete weiter an ihrem Sandhaufen. "Keine Ahnung. Aber ich kanns kaum erwarten, dass die Schule losgeht."

Draco nickte. "Ich auch! Ich geh entweder auf eine Schule, die Durmstrang heißt oder auf eine namens Hogwarts. Papa will, dass ich nach Durmstrang geh aber Mama denkt, es ist zu weit weg."

"Hmm", brummte Hermine abwesend. Sie wusste nicht, was das für Schulen waren. Sie stand auf und schöpfte etwas Wasser in einen Eimer, den sie gefunden hatte. Sie ließ das Wasser auf den Sand tröpfeln und versuchte eine Sandburg zu bauen. Draco folgte ihr und schüttete noch mehr Wasser in den Sand um ihr zu helfen.

Als sie fertig waren, lehnte sich Hermine zurück und lachte. "Unsere Burg sieht hässlich aus."

Draco lachte mit. "Wenn ich einen Zauberstab hätte, könnt ich sie schöner machen."

Hermine lachte weiter; sie dachte, es wäre ein Witz gewesen. "Ja! Hey, wartest du kurz? Ich will dir was geben."

Draco nickte und sah Hermine hinterher, als sie zu ihrem Haus lief. Dann sah er wieder auf ihre Kreation und zerstörte sie mit seinem Fuß. Er hörte Schritte und sah, wie Hermine auf ihn zu lief.

"Du hast unsere Burg kaputt gemacht", japste Hermine als sie in den Sandkasten sah.

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. "Was wolltest du mir zeigen?"

Hermines Wut verblasste und wurde durch ein Lächeln ersetzt. Sie steckte ihre Hände in ihre Tasche und holte eine einfache silberne Kette mit blauer Perle hervor und gab sie Draco.

"Eine Mädchenkette?", murrte Draco, während er auf die Kette sah.

"Das ist keine Mädchenkette, Drake! Das ist eine Freundschaftskette. Guck", sie zog eine Kette hervor, die vorher unter ihrem Shirt versteckt war. Sie sah aus, wie Dracos, nur dass sie eine pinke Perle hatte. "Siehst du? Meine ist pink, für Mädchen. Deine ist blau, für Jungs. Wenn du sie trägst, ist das ein Zeichen für unsere Freundschaft."

Draco starrte erst das Mädchen, dann die Kette an. Er mochte die Kette nicht sonderlich, aber seine Mutter hatte ihm immer gute Manieren beigebracht. "Danke." Er legte sie an und versteckte sie unter seinem T-Shirt, wie Hermine zuvor.

Sie strahlte ihn an. "Immer, wenn wir sie jetzt ansehen, denken wir an unseren ersten besten Freund!"

Draco grinste. "Beste Freunde."

Draco sah Hermine zu, wie sie im Sand spielte und er fühlte sich unheimlich glücklich, sie als Freund zu haben. Sie genossen die Anwesenheit des anderen bis Hermines Mutter sie rief.

"Willst du morgen wieder spielen?", fragte Hermine während sie aufstand und sich den Sand abklopfte.

"Okay." Draco nickte lächelnd.

Hermine strahlte ihn an. "Ich seh dich dann hier am Sandkasten." Sie rannte zu ihrer Mutter und winkte Draco nochmal zum Abschied.

* * *

><p>"Wo warst du, Draco?", fragte Lucius Malfoy seinen Sohn, der gerade eben mit seinem Hauselfen ins Manor appariert war.<p>

"Nirgends", sagte Draco kurz. Er hatte Angst vor dem, was sein Vater sagen würde.

Lucius runzelte die Stirn und wandte sich dem Hauselfen zu. "Wohin hast du meinen Sohn gebracht?"

Der Hauself schaute ängstlich zwischen Lucius und Draco hin und her.

"Twinky? Ich hab dich was gefragt. Antworte mir", befiehl Lucius mit kaltem Unterton.

"Meister, der junge Herr wollte, dass ich ihn zu einem Muggelort bringe. Er hat dort ein Mädchen getroffen", erwiderte der Hauself namens Twinky, während sie sich langsam vor ihrem Herren verbeugte.

Draco schluckte leise, als Lucius seine Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn richtete. "Twinky du bringst ihn nirgends mehr hin. Wenn doch, wirst du bestraft, verstanden?"

Twinky nickte und verbeugte sich ein weiteres Mal.

"Jetzt geh, ich muss meinem Sohn eine Lektion beibringen". Lucius schickte Twinky fort und als sie gegangen war, drehte er sich zu Draco um.

"Du verbrüderst dich mit Muggeln?", fragte Lucius. "Was habe ich dir über sie gesagt?"

"Sie war wirklich nett, Papa", erwiderte Draco, den Kopf gesenkt. "Sie war gar nicht schlimm."

"Nicht schlimm? Draco, Muggel sind Wilde", Lucius schnappte nach Luft. "Ich verbiete dir, mit diesem unverschämten Mädchen, das sicher dein Gehirn vergiftet hat, zu reden. Du darfst nur noch dort hin, wenn wir in der Muggelwelt etwas zu erledigen haben. Aber du wirst sie nie wieder sehen."

Draco fühlte sich, als hätte er einen Knoten im Bauch. Er mochte Hermine, sie war sein einziger Freund. Aber er hatte Angst vor dem, was sein Vater tun würde, er wollte ihn nicht enttäuschen.

"Okay, Papa", sagte Draco, den Kopf noch immer gesenkt.

Lucius seufzte schwer. "Ich habe ein paar Freunde, die Kinder in deinem Alter haben. Ich glaube, die haben einen besseren Einfluss auf dich."

Draco nickte. "Ja, Papa."

Wie aufs Wort läutete plötzlich die Türglocke. Ein Hauself erschien vor der Tür und öffnete sie.

"Ah! Genau richtig", begrüßte Lucius seine Freunde. Er stand auf und stellte die Kinder seinem Sohn vor.

"Draco, wo bleiben deine Manieren? Stell dich den Kindern vor", Narcissa sah ihren Sohn finster an, als sie die Treppe heruntereilte um die Gäste zu begrüßen.

Draco sah die 4 Kinder, die auf ihn zugingen, an und sagte: "Hallo, ich bin Draco."

Ein junges Mädchen mit schwarzen Haaren und einem rundlichen Mopsgesicht kicherte. "Ich bin Pansy."

Ein Junge, der etwas größer als Draco war, grüßte ihn ebenfalls. "Goyle."

Der zweite Junge trat vor Draco und nickte. "Crabbe."

Der letzte Junge mit dunkler Haut und schwarzem Haar grinste ihn an. "Blaise."

Als Draco seine neuen Spielgefährten kennengelernt hatte, nahm er sie mit in sein Zimmer, wo sie mit seinem Spielzeug spielten.

"Ist das ein Besen?", fragte Blaise, der auf den Besen auf dem Bett starrte.

Draco strahlte. "Ein Spielzeug. Aber Papa sagt, wenn ich gut bin, krieg ich einen echten."

"Oh, Draco", kicherte Pansy und stupste den Besen an. "Du hast so ein Glück."

Nachdem sie angefangen hatten zu spielen, mochte Draco sie immer mehr. Sie verstanden mehr von Magie als Hermine und er musste nichts vor ihnen verstecken.

"Ewww, ein Muggel?", fragte Pansy und verzog ihr Gesicht vor Ekel. "Du solltest nicht mit einem Muggel befreundet sein, Draco."

Draco sah von seinem Spiel auf. "Das haben meine Eltern auch gesagt. Aber warum?"

Blaise setzte sich neben seinen neuen Freund. "Sie sind unsere Freundschaft nicht wert. Ich bin sicher dieses Mädchen wird alles über dich vergessen. Sie kennt keine Magie."

"Ganz davon abgesehen, dass wir zaubern können und sie nicht. Wie kommen die ohne Magie nur aus?", grinste Goyle, während er versuchte auf Dracos Spielzeugbesen zu fliegen.

"Es gibt ein paar Hexen und Zauberer, die in Muggelfamilien geboren wurden", erklärte Crabbe Draco, der Goyle bei seinen Flugversuchen zusah.

"Aber sie verdienen das nicht! Mama sagt sie sind Schlammblüter. Sie haben nicht das Recht, die Fähigkeit zu zaubern zu haben", erklärte Pansy. "Manche von ihnen wissen nicht einmal, dass sie zaubern können, bis sie ihren Hogwartsbrief kriegen."

"Wirklich?", fragte Draco, der plötzlich an Hermine dachte.

"Ja. Deswegen werden sie Schlammblut genannt. In ihren Venen fließt Dreck", fügte Blaise hinzu. "Muggel und Zauberer sollten sich nicht verbünden."

"Kein Wunder, dass Papa wütend auf mich war", seufzte Draco, als er es endlich verstand.

"Keine Sorge, Draco. Wir kommen immer vorbei, wenn du spielen willst", munterte Pansy ihn auf, als sie seinen traurigen Gesichtsausdruck sah.

"Okay", erwiderte Draco, der sich deutlich besser fühlte.

* * *

><p>Wochen und Monate vergingen, doch er hat Hermine nicht mehr besucht. In diesen Monaten gab es Momente, in denen er sie sehen wollte. Doch er konnte nur an das denken, was seine Familie und Freunde ihm erzählt haben. '<em>Muggel sind es nicht wert. Ich bin ein Reinblüter und die haben kein magisches Blut in sich<em>.' Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe und Goyle waren gute Freunde. Wenn er mit ihnen zusammen war, glaubte er, dass Muggel Wilde und Schlammblüter dreckig waren. Wenn er mit ihnen Zeit verbrachte, dachte er immer weniger an Hermine, bis er sie schließlich vergas.

Hermine jedoch vergas ihn nie.

Mittlerweile war ein Jahr vergangen, seit sie den blassen Jungen das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. Eines Tages, als sie sich vor ihrem Spiegel umzog, fiel ihr ihre Freundschaftskette auf. Sie rollte die Perle zwischen den Fingern hin und her und konnte nicht anders, als wieder wütend zu werden. Sie wollte die Kette abnehmen, doch auf halben Weg zum Verschluss blieben ihre Hände in der Luft stehen. Sie wollte ihren ersten besten Freund nicht vergessen. Ein paar Tränen rollten leise über ihre Wangen, als sie sich vorstellte, dass Draco sie vergessen hatte. Sie zog ihren Schlafanzug an und kroch unter die Bettdecke. Sie wusste nicht, dass sie ihn am nächsten Tag wieder sehen würde.


	3. Verwirrt

**3. Kapitel - Verwirrt**

"Draco, würdest du dich bitte beeilen? Wir treffen die Zabinis in diesem Muggelgeschäft", schimpfte Narcissa. "Auch wenn ich nicht weiß, warum sie diesen Ort ausgewählt haben. Es gibt sicher auch einen ruhigen Ort in der Winkelgasse", murmelte sie sich selbst zu und nahm Dracos Hand.

Draco entriss seine Hand aus dem Griff seiner Mutter. "Ich kann alleine gehen", sagte er wütend und machte große Schritte um mit ihr mithalten zu können.

Narcissa fand das Geschäft und trat schnell ein, grüßte die Zabinis und gab keine weitere Acht auf Draco. Der seufzte erleichtert, als er Blaise im Geschäft sah und lief zu ihm.

"Hey Draco", grinste Blaise und gab ihm einen Muggelkeks. "Ich hab Papa gesagt, ich hätte Hunger, also hatte er keine andere Wahl, als welche zu kaufen."

Draco nahm einen Bissen von dem Keks und strahlte. "Gar nicht schlecht! Hast du keine Angst, dass sie mit Muggeldreck bedeckt sind?"

Blaise schüttelte den Kopf. "Papa hat sie mit dem Zauberstab gereinigt."

"Oh", sagte Draco nur, nahm einen letzten Bissen vom Keks und versuchte den Geschmack im Mund zu behalten. Das Erwachsenentreffen wurde ihm schnell zu langweilig. Er sah zum Fenster raus und beobachtete wie Menschen an dem Geschäft vorbei gingen. Er fragte sich, ob sie wussten, dass es Magie gab. Als er so nach draußen sah, sah er auf einmal eine sehr vertraut aussehende Frau, die ein noch vertrauteres Mädchen mit buschigem Haar vor sich herschob. Er kniff seine Augen zusammen, um einen besseren Blick zu haben und spürte wie es in seinem Bauch auf einmal kitzelte.

Hermine Granger war mit ihrer Mutter in das Geschäft gekommen, offensichtlich gar nicht bewusst, dass Draco auch hier war.

"Was guckst du so?", fragte Blaise und stupste Draco gegen die Schulter.

Draco drückte seine Hand weg und schüttelte den Kopf. "Nichts."

Hermine muss ein vertrautes Geräusch gehört haben, denn ihr Kopf schoss in seine Richtung. Dracos Augen wurden größer, als sich ihre Blicke trafen. Sie drehte ihren Kopf zur Seite, ein kleines Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen. Sie sah ihre Mutter an und zeigte auf Draco. Mrs Granger sah Draco an und nickte dann, Hermine durfte zu ihm gehen. Er beobachtete Hermine, wie sie auf ihn zu ging und war froh, dass die Erwachsenen darauf keine Acht gaben.

"Drake?", fragte Hermine, als sie vor seinem und Blaise Tisch stand.

"Hi", antwortete Draco, sichtlich nervös.

Blaise Augen flogen zwischen Hermine und Draco hin und her, bevor er sie kalt ansah. "Was willst du?"

Hermine sah ihn an und runzelte die Stirn. "Ich hab nicht mit dir geredet, oder?"

Draco spürte, wie sich seine Mundwinkel verzogen. Dennoch gab er Blaise einen warnenden Blick, damit er sich zurück hielt.

Blaise nickte, starrte sie aber weiterhin an.

"Herminnee, komm mit", sagte Draco und führte sie aus dem Geschäft.

Als sie vor dem Geschäft standen, verzog sich Hermines Geschicht von der glücklichen Miene in pure Wut.

"Wo warst du? Es ist ein Jahr her, seit ich dich gesehen hab, Drake! Warum bist du nicht in Kontakt mit mir geblieben? Du hast meinen 6. Geburtstag verpasst", schimpfte sie und verschränkte ihre Arme.

Draco sah sie an. "Papa hat mir verboten mit dir zu reden."

"Wieso? Wir sind beste Freunde!" Ihre Wut verblasste langsam.

Plötzlich fielen ihm die Dinge ein, die seine Freunde gesagt haben und er fand es ekelhaft mit ihr hier zu stehen.

'_"Ewww, ein Muggel?", fragte Pansy und verzog ihr Gesicht vor Ekel. "Du solltest nicht mit einem Muggel befreundet sein, Draco."_

_Blaise setzte sich neben ihn. "Sie sind unsere Freundschaft nicht wert. Ich bin sicher dieses Mädchen wird alles über dich vergessen. Sie kennt keine Magie."_'

Seine Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als er sie schluchzen hörte.

"Warum weinst du?", fragte Draco neugierig, als er die Tränen auf ihrem Gesicht beobachtete.

Hermine sah ihn ungläubig an. "Ich hab dich so lange Zeit nicht gesehen und jetzt sagst du mir, du kannst nicht mit mir reden. Warum? Ich kann Mama fragen, ob sie mit deinem Vater redet, wenn du willst."

Draco sah auf den Boden. Er spürte wie das Schuldgefühl in ihm aufkochte. "Wir können uns nicht mehr treffen, Herminnee."

"Warum nicht?" Wütend stampfte sie auf.

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er Blaise, der ihm ein Zeichen gab, dass das Treffen der Erwachsenen gleich zu Ende wär.

Er schob das Schuldgefühl beiseite und sah Hermine ein weiteres Mal an. "Ich will dich nicht mehr als Freund. Papa sagt deine Art ist dreckig. Ich will nicht, dass Mama wütend auf mich wird, weil ich mich mit deiner Art beschmutze. Geh weg, lass mich in Ruhe, oder.. oder ich verhex dich!" Er schubste Hermine so stark beiseite, dass sie auf den Boden fiel.

Blaise sah ihn triumphierend an und grinste Hermine dann gehässig zu. "Dummer Muggel. Komm, Draco. Sie ist es nicht wert, denk daran."

Draco ahmte Blaise Grinsen nach und sah Hermine ohne jedes Schuldgefühl an. "Ich weiß."

Hermines Augen blitzten vor Wut. "Ich hasse dich, Drake. Mama sagt, dass bösen Menschen schlimme Dinge passieren. Ich hoffe dir passiert das!" Sie stand auf und bemerkte, dass ihre Knie bluteten. Sie spürte, wie sich der Schmerz ausweitete und weinte noch mehr, während sie sich auf einen Stuhl setzte und auf ihre Mutter wartete.

Draco sah sie kalt an und erlaubte Blaise ihn zurück in das Geschäft zu führen.

"Wieso kannte sie dich?", fragte Blaise neugierig als er sich auf einen Stuhl plumpsen lies.

Draco erzählte ihm alles von ihr und dass sie Freunde waren.

"Du willst kein Blutsverräter werden, Draco", warnte ihn Blaise. "Papa sagt Blutsverräter sind unerwünscht. Papa sagt, dass wir besser als sie sind, weil wir als Reinblüter nur nach unseres gleichen Ausschau halten. Er hat gesagt, dass Blutsverräter Reinblüter sind, die ihre eigene Art hintergehen."

"Ich will kein Blutsverräter sein", sagte Draco verängstigt.

"Deswegen darfst du nicht mit Muggeln oder Schlammblütern befreundet sein", erklärte Blaise.

Draco nickte, während Blaise ihm erzählte, was ihm alles beigebracht wurde. Je mehr er über Muggel und Muggelkinder lernte, desto abstoßender fand er sie. Während sie sprachen, endete das Treffen der Eltern.

"Sehen wir uns später, Draco?", fragte Blaise als er die Hand seiner Mutter nahm.

Draco nickte. "Ciao."

Er sah wie Mrs Granger nach draußen und zu Hermine lief um ihre Wunden anzusehen.

"Komm jetzt, Draco", befiehl Narcissa ihm.

Er folgte ihr nach draußen und sah Hermine an. Sie sah ihn böse an und klebte dann ein Pflaster auf ihr Knie. Um ihren Hals baumelte die Kette.

Draco blieb stehen und starrte auf die Kette. Er fühlte sich schuldig, drängte das Gefühl aber schnell beiseite. Er merkte, das Narcissa ihn stirnrunzelnd beobachtete, also beleidigte er Hermine ein weiteres Mal, im dem er zu ihr sagte: "Dein Gesicht sieht hässlich aus von den ganzen Tränen." Dann drehte er sich um und folgte seiner Mutter. Es war ihm egal, dass die Freundschaft zerbrochen war.

Hermine ignorierte die Fragen ihrer Mutter, sie starrte Draco einfach nur nach. Wusste er, dass er seine Freundschaftskette noch um den Hals trug? Sie richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf ihre Mutter und weinte vor Schmerz, als diese Hermines Wunden mit Alkohol reinigte.

* * *

><p>Als die Jahre vergingen, zwang Hermine sich den Jungen zu vergessen. Es dauerte einige Monate bevor sie alles über ihn vergessen hatte. Sie hatte auch ganz andere Probleme. Eine Serie von unglücklichen Ereignissen brachte Hermine zur Verzweiflung. Dinge geschahen, ohne dass sie wusste wie. Wenn die Kinder aus ihre Klasse sich über ihre Haare lustig machen, bringt sie aus Versehen die Lampen im Klassenzimmer zum explodieren. Einmal bemerkte sie, dass sie die Blätter einer Rose aus dem Nichts erscheinen lassen konnte. Sie fühlte sich allein und hatte Angst, vor allem wenn ihre Klassenkameraden sie einen Freak nannten. Sie bemerkte, dass sogar ihre Eltern verwirrt über ihre seltsamen Talente waren.<p>

Eines Tages, Hermine war 11 und ging zur Schule, bekam sie die Ankündigung, dass ihre Eltern sie sofort abholen würden.

"Mum, warum geh ich eher nach Hause? Wir waren gerade dabei, ein Gruppenprojekt zu planen. Jetzt weiß ich nicht, was ich machen muss", beschwerte sich Hermine.

Mrs Granger nahm nervös einen Umschlag aus ihrer Tasche und gab ihn ihrer Tochter, ihre Reaktion abwartend.

Hermine sah den Brief verwirrt an. "Für mich?" Ohne zu zögern riss sie den Umschlag auf und began zu lesen.

Als sie fertig gelesen hatte, starrte sie den Brief an. War das alles nur ein Traum? Ihre Hände zitterten und sie konnte die Gänsehaut spüren, die ihren Körper entlang kroch. Sie sah ihre Eltern an und wurde blass.

"Ich bin eine Hexe?", fragte sie atemlos. Sie war verwirrt und aufgeregt zugleich.

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie, wie sich etwas bei der Küche bewegte. Sie drehte den Kopf und war fasziniert, als sie den älteren Mann mit langem, weißen Bart und seltsamer Kleidung aus sich zukommen und lächeln sah.

"Hallo, Fräulein Granger", sagte der Mann. Seine Augen funkelten hinter seiner Brille. "Mein Name ist Dumbledore. Ich bin der Schulleiter der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei."

* * *

><p><strong>Phuuu, Regenwetter. Genau richtig, um ein paar weitere Kapitel zu übersetzen. Ich hoffe, euch gefällt es soweit.<strong>

**Crabo: Vielen Dank. :) Ja, es ist etwas schwierig, alles so zu formulieren, dass es einem 5-jährigen Kind gleich kommt. Bald bekommst du mehrmehrmehr. ;)**


	4. Erstes Jahr, erster Tag

Ein Hoch auf J.K. Rowling, die sich diese wunderbare Geschichte ausgedacht hat.

* * *

><p><strong>4. Kapitel - Erstes Jahr, erster Tag.<strong>

"Machts gut! Ich werde euch vermissen!" Hermine gab ihren Eltern einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange.

Sie sahen stolz aus, als Hermine in Richtung Hogwarts Express davon eilte. Sie blieb vor der Tür stehen und winkte ihren Eltern ein letztes Mal, bevor sie in den Zug einstieg. Sie steckte ihre Sachen in ein leeres Abteil und zog sich ihre Schuluniform an, damit sie sich später nicht darum sorgen musste. Sie sah aus dem Fenster und beobachtete wie andere Schüler ihren Eltern und Freunden Tschüss sagten. Ihr Herz wummerte wie wild in ihrer Brust. Sie war aufgeregt und immer mehr Schüler betraten den Zug.

'_Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich wirklich gehe_', dachte sich Hermine. '_Es fühlt sich so fremd an._' Sie atmete ein paar mal tief durch um sich zu beruhigen und öffnete dann ihre Tasche um ein dickes Buch hervor zuholen. Gerade wollte sie anfangen zu lesen, als die Abteiltür aufgeschoben wurde und ein rundlicher Junge mit freundlichem Gesicht eintrat. Er sah sich im Abteil um und seufzte dann enttäuscht.

"Hier ist noch Platz, wenn du willst..", Hermine zuckte mit ihrem Kopf in Richtung der leeren Plätze gegenüber von sich.

Der Junge lächelte sie schüchtern an, schüttelte dann jedoch den Kopf. "Eigentlich suche ich nach Trevor, meiner Kröte."

'_Die Leute in der Zaubererwelt haben Kröten als Haustiere?_', fragte sich Hermine. Sie sah den Jungen an und fragte: "Wann hattest du ihn denn als letztes?"  
>Der Junge zuckte mit den Schultern. "Als ich eingestiegen bin, hatte ich ihn noch. Aber jetzt weiß ich nicht mehr, wo er dann hin ist." Er schaute sich hilflos um.<p>

Er tat Hermine leid. Sie klappte ihr Buch zu. "Ich werde dir helfen." Sie stand auf und stopfte das Buch zurück in ihre Tasche. "Lass uns all deine Schritte nochmal zurück gehen, in Ordnung?"

"Okay" Der Junge nickte dankbar. "Ich bin übrigens Neville Longbottom."

Hermine strahlte. "Hermine Granger. Weißt du schon, in welches Haus du kommst? Ich hab alles über die Gesichte Hogwarts gelesen und ich finde es faszinierend!"

Neville grinste über ihren plötzlichen Enthusiasmus. "Keine Ahnung. Ich wünschte, es wär Gryffindor, aber ich glaube es wird Hufflepuff", murmelte er.

Sie zuckte die Schultern. "Das scheint kein schlechtes Haus zu sein. Aber ich hoffe wirklich, dass ich nach Gryffindor komme."

Sie liefen von Tür zu Tür und fragten, ob irgendjemand Nevilles Kröte gesehen hätte. Aber zu ihrer Enttäuschung sagten alle 'Nein'.

"Keine Sorge Neville! Er muss hier irgendwo sein", ermutigte ihn Hermine als sie eine weitere Abteiltür öffneten.

Sie sah sich um und bemerkte die drei Jungs, die darin saßen. Einer von ihnen war ein dünner, blasser Junge und die anderen sahen aus, als könnten sie seine Bodyguards sein.

Der blasse Junge sah Hermine an. "Können wir euch helfen?", fragte er unhöflich und erntete dafür anerkennendes Gekicher von seinen Freunden.

Hermine sah den Jungen an und blieb still. Sie starrte seine blonden haare, sein blasses Gesicht und seine silbrigen Augen an und runzelte die Stirn.

'_Er kommt mir so bekannt vor_', dachte sie sich während sie ihn weiter betrachtete.

Neville stieß ihr zwischen die Rippen und sie kam wieder auf das eigentliche Thema zurück. "Neville hat seine Kröte verloren und.."

Die drei Jungs kicherten diesmal lauter und murmelten dabei Wörter wie 'armselig' und 'dumm'.

"Eine Kröte?", höhnte der blasse Junge. Er sah die anderen Zwei an und fragte in gekünstelt ernsten Ton: "Haben wir eine Kröte vorbei kommen sehen, Jungs?"

Sie schüttelten ihre Köpfe, während sie dämlich grinsend Hermine und Neville ansahen. Der blasse Junge widmete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder hermine und grinste. "Hat das deine Frage beantwortet?"

Sie sah ihn an und machte Anstalten, die Tür wieder zu schließen.

Plötzlich schnappte die Hand des Jungen nach vorn und hielt die Tür offen. Er sah Hermine mit seltsamen Interesse an und fragte: "Wie ist dein Name?"

Sie runzelte die Stirn. "Hermine Granger."

Der Junge sah Hermines buschige Haare an und dachte nach. "Hermine. Dein Name klingt etwas vertraut. Sag mal, bist du ein Reinblüter?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und sagte: "Nein, meine Eltern sind keine Zauberer."

Neville sah nervös zu, wie das Gesicht des Jungen sich von einer neugierigen Miene in einen angeekelten und wütenden Ausdruck veränderte.

"Komm schon, Hermine", flüsterte Neville. Er versuchte an Hermines Arm zu ziehen, sie zum gehen zu bringen. Er wusste wer der Junge war und er wollte keine Szene veranstalten.

Der blonde Junge lachte spöttisch, bevor er die Tür zuschlug.

"Das war unhöflich!", beschwerte sich Hermine, die Neville mit sich mitzog. "Wer war das?"

"Draco Malfoy. Vertrau mir, mit dem willst du dich nicht anlegen", sagte Neville sichtlich erleichtert. "Bleib fern von ihm. Mit dem hat man nichts als Ärger."

"Wie auch immer. Wenn er Ärger macht, meld ich ihm. Jetzt lass uns aufteilen, damit wir Trevor schneller finden", sagte Hermine.

Sie sah Neville hinterher, der in die andere Richtung lief, bevor sie die Gänge absuchte. Sie konnte sehen, wie Neville schnell von einem Abteil zum anderen lief.

Mit rollenden Augen lief sie zu eben diesen Abteilen um sie nochmal abzuchecken, für den Fall, dass Neville die Kröte übersehen hat. Sie öffnete eine Tür und sah sich, in der Hoffnung endlich etwas zu finden, um.

Aber stattdessen sah sie einen Jungen mit flammend roten Haaren und einen anderen Jungen mit schwarzen Haaren und einer Brille. Sie fragte, ob sie eine Kröte gesehen hätten, aber die Jungs verneinten dies. Allerdings bemerkte sie, dass der Rotschopf dabei war einen Zaubertrick vorzuführen, also blieb sie länger.

Sie zeigte ihnen, wie ein richtiger Zauberspruch funktionierte, indem sie die Brille des Jungen reparierte. Enthusiastisch erzählte sie ihnen, dass sie von Muggeln stammt und dass sie viel nachgelesen hatte und alles noch wusste.

"Ich bin übrigens Hermine Granger und wer seid ihr?", fragte sie nachdem sie mit ihrem Monolog am Ende angelangt war.

"Ich bin Ron Weasley", murmelte der Rotschopf.

"Harry Potter", erwiderte der Junge mit der Brille.

Hermine war aufgeregt. Sie hatte Bekanntschaft mit Harry Potter gemacht und fing sofort an zu erzählen, dass er in nahezu jedem Buch zu finden war. Jedoch bemerkte sie Rons genervten Ausdruck, verabschiedete sich schnell und hoffte auf Neville zu treffen.

'_Oh, wo ist nur diese Kröte?_', seufzte sie. Sie hatte entgültig aufgegeben und sich mit der Hoffung, noch etwas lesen zu können, in ihr Abteil gesetzt. Doch nur ein paar Minuten später wurden einige Schüler im Zug laut und einfach nur unmöglich.

Seufzend klappte sie ihr Buch wieder zu, lief noch einmal nach draußen um zu sehen, woher der Lärm kam und wurde brutal von Draco Malfoy und seinen Bodyguards beseite geschubst.

* * *

><p>Hermine schaute ängstlich drein, während Professor McGonagall die Namen der Schüler vorlas.<p>

"Granger, Hermine!"

Hermine japste und hätte beinahe den Stuhl umgerannt.

Sobald der Sprechende Hut auf ihrem Kopf saß, rief er auch schon "GRYFFINDOR!" aus.

Erleichtert und gespannt lief sie zum Gryffindortisch und begrüßte die anderen. Sie sah nach vorn und klatschte laut als Neville an ihre Seite kam. Ein weiterer Gryffindor.

Ihre Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich erst wieder nach vorn, als sie Professor McGonagall den Namen "Malfoy, Draco" ausrufen hörte.

Sie beobachtete wie Draco sich Zeit lies, um sich auf dem Stuhl nieder zu lassen. Der Hut hatte kaum seinen Kopf berührt, da rief er auch schon "SLYTHERIN!"

Draco grinste und ging zu seinen Freunden, Crabbe und Goyle. Er sah zum Gryffindortisch und fing Hermines Blick ein.

'_Dieses Granger Mädchen kommt mir so bekannt vor_', dachte er sich, als er Hermine ansah. '_Aber woher kenn ich sie? Sie ist ein Schlammblut und ich verbünde mich nicht mit Schlammblütern._' Er blickte sie finster an.

Hermine fiel nicht auf, dass sie sich anstarrten, bis Harrys Name aufgerufen wurde. Sie wurde rot und sah schnell von Draco weg und Harry zu, wie der Hut ihn einem Haus zuteilte.

Draco grinste und legte seine Aufmerksamkeit auch auf die Zuteilung. Er war etwas enttäuscht, dass Harry nach Gryffindor kam, zusammen mit dem Schlammblut Granger und dem Blutsverrätern Weasley.

* * *

><p>Hermine lag seufzend auf ihrem Bett. '<em>Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich wirklich hier bin<em>', dachte sie während sie an die Decke starrte.

Sie befühlte die Kette um ihren Hals und runzelte die Stirn. Jedem hat sie erzählt, dass es eine Freundschaftskette ist. Deswegen hatte sie entschieden, sie weiterhin zu tragen. Nur zum duschen und schlafen nahm sie sie ab, ansonsten war sie immer unter dem Shirt, das sie trug, versteckt.

Sie griff zum Verschluss und öffnete die Kette. Sie schaute die einzelne pinke Perle an und musste auf einmal daran denken, dass sie und dieser Junge, Drake, einmal über Zauberei geredet hatten.

"Ich frage mich, was mit Drake geschehen ist", murmelte Hermine sich selbst zu. "Er würde es nie glauben, dass ich eine Hexe bin." Sie kicherte bei dem Gedanken wie Drake überrascht mit weit aufgerissenene Augen da stand.

Sie spielte weiter mit der Perle und seufzte. "Drake, wo bist du?"

Dann legte sie die Kette auf das Schränkchen neben ihrem Bett und sah es weiter an.

'_Wenn du nur auch einen Brief gekriegt hättest_', dachte sie traurig bevor der Schlaf sie übermannte.

* * *

><p>"Was ist das für ein Ding um deinen Hals, Draco?" Pansy Parkinson deutete auf Dracos Hals. "Du trägst es ständig."<p>

Draco rollte mit den Augen und stecke die Kette unter sein Shirt. "Es gehört mir. Ich hab es gekriegt, als ich jünger war."

"Von wem?", fragte Pansy und rutschte näher zu ihm ran.

"Es ist ein Glücksbringer", log Draco, genervt von den ganzen Fragen.

"Hol dir eine neue", schnaubte sie und wollte danach greifen.

Schnell stand er auf und lief ohne ein weiteres Wort in sein Zimmer.

Er nahm die Kette ab und betrachtete sie. Er fühlte sich schuldig, weil er zu dem Mädchen, das ihm diese Kette gegeben hatte, so gemein gewesen war. Aber sie ist ein Muggel. Er seufzte und legte sie auf den Schrank neben seinem Bett.

'_Was ist mit Herminnee geschehen?_', fragte er sich während er seinen Schlafanzug über zog.

Er kletterte auf sein Bett und machte es sich gemütlich bevor er den Kopf drehte und wieder die Kette betrachtete. Eines Tages würde er seinen besten Freund wieder sehen. Sie war die einzige Person, die sein wahres Ich kannte. Das Ich bevor er herausgefunden hatte wie geringwertig Muggel und Muggelkinder waren.

"Vielleicht ist sie gestorben oder hat mich vergessen", sagte er sich selbst.

Er drehte sich auf den Rücken und starrte an die Decke. Er schloss die Augen und wartete, bis der Schlaf sich über ihn legte. Nicht wissend, das 'Herminnee' nur ein paar Stockwerke über ihm schlief.


	5. Erstes Jahr, Nichts als Ärger

**5. Kapitel - Nichts als Ärger**

"Was haben wir als nächstes, Hermine?" fragte Neville als er sich vorlehnte und einen Blick auf ihren Stundenplan warf.

Hermine murmelte nervös "Flugstunden."

Neville wurde weiß und schluckte. "Fliegen?"

Hermine bemerkte seine Unsicherheit und versuchte ihn aufzumuntern. "Ich war in der Bibliothek und hab etwas übers fliegen gelesen. Es war ein ganz faszinierendes Buch - _Quidditch im Wandel der Zeiten_."

Neville sah sie hoffnungsvoll an, während sie ihm Tipps gab, wie er den Besen benutzen sollte sobald er in der Luft war und wie man ganz gemütlich fliegen konnte. Sie war mindestens genauso nervös wie Neville, versuchte aber mutig auszusehen indem sie jeden die Tipps, die sie in _Quidditch im Wandel der Zeiten_ gelesen hatte, weitergab. Ihr Monolog wurde nur durch die Eulen unterbrochen, die in die Große Halle schwebten und Schülern ihre Briefe und Pakete überbrachten.

Hermine lächelte, als sie einen Brief ihrer Eltern öffnete. "Sie fehlen mir so", murmelte sie.

Sie sah zu Neville und bemerkte die Glaskugel in seiner Hand. Sie sah wie eine große Murmel aus und war mit Rauch gefüllt.

"Was ist das?", fragte sie neugierig.

"Das ist ein Erinnermich", stieß Neville hervor. Er erklärte ihr, dass dieses Ding in seiner Hand ihn erinnern würde, sobald er etwas vergessen hätte. "Schau, man hält es so und wenn es rot wird, dann.. Oh." Das Erinnermich wurde auf der Stelle scharlachrot. ".. hast du was vergessen.."

Er versuchte, sich zu erinnern was er vergessen hatte, als auf einmal Draco kam und das Erinnermich aus Nevilles Händen riss.

"Hey!", riefen Harry und Ron und sprangen auf.

Hermine öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen als sie eine ernste Stimme hörte.

"Was ist hier los?", fragte Professor McGonagall und sah sie an.

Hermine schloss ihren Mund und sah zu Draco und ihren Klassenkameraden.

'_Macht keinen Ärger, macht keinen Ärger, macht keinen Ärger_', betete sie im Stillen und sah nervös zwischen den Jungs und Professor McGonagall hin und her.

Draco schluckte, sah zu Harry, Ron und Neville und legte das Erinnermich dann wieder auf den Tisch. "Wollte nur mal sehen."

Er ging, gefolgt von Crabbe und Goyle weiter, und blieb erst stehen, als er Hermine sah.

Ihre Wangen nahmen sofort einen Hauch von rosa an, doch sie wandte den Blick nicht von ihm ab.

Draco zog seine Augenbrauen hoch und lief dann weiter.

"Dieser verdammte Trottel", grunzte Ron als er sich wieder auf seinen Platz gesetzt hatte. "Zum Glück hast du seine Freundschaft abgelehnt, Harry."

Harry nickte. "Er erinnert mich an meinen Cousin."

"Malfoy wollte mit dir befreundet sein?", fragte Hermine während sie ihren Brief wieder zusammen faltete.

Er drehte sich verwundert zu ihr rum. "Jepp."

'_Warum is' die immer so neugierig?_', dachte sich Harry.

Ron musste seine Gedanken gelesen haben. Er drehste sich zu ihr. "Warum belauschst du unser Gespräch?", fragte er genervt.

Hermine rollte mit den Augen. "Entschuldigung? Ich kann auch nichts dafür, wenn ich euch reden höre. Immerhin sitze ich neben euch."

Ron sah sie an. "Dann setz dich wo anders hin", murmelte er, bevor er sein Gespräch mit Harry fortsetzte.

Sie sah ihn böse an und steckte dann ihren Brief in den Umschlag. Sie sah zum Slytherintisch und beobachtete wie Draco eine Kister voller Süßigkeiten, die er von seinen Eltern bekommen hatte, öffnete. Er bot Crabbe und Goyle ein paar an und schaufelte sich selbst auch welche in den Mund.

Hermine grunzte vor Ekel und schüttelte ihren Kopf vor Ungläubigkeit. Sie merkte nicht, dass sie laut war bis Draco seinen Kopf in ihre Richtung drehte.

Silber traf auf braun.

Er ließ ein unschönes Knurren hören und öffnete dann die anderen Süßigkeiten. Hermine wandte sich Neville zu, der gerade etwas erzählte, konnte aber nicht anders als immer wieder zu Draco zu schielen. Etwas an ihm war ihr so, so vertraut aber sie wusste nicht, was es war.

Ihre Gedanken wanderten zu Drake und ihr wurde mulmig. Sie sah wieder zu Draco und runzelte die Stirn. Sie hatte irgendwie vergessen, wie Drake aussah, da sie ihn so viele Jahre nicht gesehen hatte.

Davon mal abgesehen, dass sie da noch jung waren. Sie wusste nicht, wie sehr er sich vom Äußeren her verändert hatte oder ob er immernoch so aussah. Sie konnte sich nur an seine silbernen Augen und die blonden Haare erinnern. Aber jeder konnte blonde Haare und silbrige Augen haben. Sie sah zu Draco und spürte wie ihr Herz merkwürdiger Weise schneller schlug. Als sie ihn so betrachtete fiel ihr auf, dass Draco fast die selben Haare und Augen wie Drake hatte. Aber könnte das nicht auch einfach nur ein Zufall sein?

'_Das ist nicht möglich!_', sagte sich Hermine und schüttelte den Kopf, damit die Gedanken verschwanden. '_Ich hab Drake fast 6 Jahre nicht gesehen. Er ist ein Muggel!_'

Draco wischte sich den Mund ab, sah auf und fing Hermines Blick ein. Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch und starrte sie an.

Sofort lief sie rot an, senkte den Kopf und atmete tief durch. '_Drake war süß, Malfoy war ein Idiot._' Sie runzelte die Stirn. "Aber ich weiß noch, dass wir über etwas gestritten haben.. Ugh, wieso hab ich nur vergessen über was?", stöhnte sie.

Neville sah sie verwirrt an. "Hermine, über was redest du da?"

Hermines sah auf und schüttelte dann den Kopf. "Tut mir Leid, ich hab etwas in meinem Zimmer vergessen", log sie, packte ihre Sachen und stand auf. "Wir sehen uns bei den Flugstunden!"

* * *

><p>"Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das kann", murmelte Hermine und sah den Besen in ihrer Hand an.<p>

"Hermine, sag sowas nicht", japste Neville, der genauso nervös war wie sie.

Sie sahen auf als Madame Hooch auf sie zu kam. Sie warf ihnen Befehle zu und zeigte ihnen, wie man einen Besen bestieg ohne am Ende runter zu rutschen. Hermine, Harry und Ron sahen mit Genugtuung zu, wie sie Malfoy erklärte, dass er es all die Zeit falsch gemacht hatte.

"Wenn ich jetzt pfeife stoßt ihr euch vom Boden ab. Haltet eure Besen gerade, steigt nur ein paar Meter in die Luft und kommt dann wieder runter, in dem ihr euch leicht nach vorne beugt. Auf mein Zeichen. Eins.. Zwei.."

Hermine sah erschrocken zu, wie Neville sich vom Boden abstieß, bevor die Pfeife Madame Hoochs Lippen berührt hatte.

"Neville, was tust du da?", schrie sie während er immer weiter nach oben stieg.

Die ganzen Klasse begann ihm zuzurufen, dass er wieder nach unten kommen sollte, doch es machte ihn nur noch nervöser. Er flog höher und höher und dann.. sah er nach unten. Er japste, rutschte seitlich vom Besen und plummste mit dem Gesicht voran ins Gras.

Madame Hooch war sofort an seiner Seite und half ihm aufzustehen. Sie wandte sich den Schülern zu und befiel ihnen zu bleiben wo sie waren. Sie führte Neville zum Schloss und hielt sein Handgelenk, was den Schmerz erträglicher machte.

Unter den Schülern brach sofort ein Gemurmel über das Geschehene aus. Doch keiner war so laut und unmöglich wie Draco.

"Habt ihr sein Gesicht gesehen? Dieser große Tollpatsch", grinste er und drehte dich zu seinen Klassenkameraden um.

Hermine unterdrückte das Verlangen ihren Besen nach ihm zu werfen. Sie sah zu wie Parvati und Pansy sich gegenseitig Beleidigungen an den Kopf warfen und hoffte im Stillen, dass sie keinen Ärger bekommen würden.

"Schaut mal!", sagte Draco und hob etwas auf. "Das ist das Ding, das Longbottoms Oma ihm geschickt hat."

"Gib es her, Malfoy", sagte Harry und ging auf ihn zu.

Hermine fühlte einen Knoten in ihrem Bauch als Draco Harry nur böse angrinste.

"Ich glaub ich werde es irgendwo verstecken, damit Longbottom es finden kann. Wie wärs mit einem Baum?", sagte Draco und setzte sich auf seinen Besen.

Harry konnte das Blut ihn seinen Ohren rauschen hören. "Gib es her!"

"Hol es dir, Potter", höhnte Draco, der bereits in der Luft schwebte.

"Nein!", rief Hermine. "Madame Hooch hat gesagt wir sollen uns nicht bewegen. Ihr bringt uns alle in Schwierigkeiten!"

Harry ignorierte sie, stieg auf seinen Besen und stieß sich kräftig vom Boden ab bis er mit Draco auf gleicher Höhe war.

"Zeigs ihm, Harry!", rief Ron unter ihm.

Hermine starrte ihn an. "Die werden Ärger bekommen!"

Auch Ron ignorierte sie und feuerte weiter Harry an, welcher ihn nicht mal mehr hören konnte. Plötzlich japste er und schlussendlich sah auch Hermine nach oben.

Draco hatte den Ball in Richtung Boden geworfen und Harry raste ihm hinter her. Er streckte seine Hand aus und fing das Erinnermich bevor sie den Boden erreichten. Er grinste zufrieden und landete.

"HARRY POTTER!"

Die Schüler drehten sich um und sahen Professor McGonagall auf die Menge zulaufen. Sie murmelte Wörter wie 'niemals' und 'in all meiner Zeit auf Hogwarts' und 'Wie können sie es wagen?' Sie befahl jedem, der Harry verteidigen wollte, still zu sein.

"Potter, folgen sie mir", befahl sie ihm.

Harry sah wie Draco grinste und spürte die Wut in sich hochkochen.

Hermine seufzte und verschränkte die Arme. "Ich sags ja nicht gern, aber 'ich hab es euch gesagt'."

Ron sah sie an. "Ach, sei still", fauchter er sie dann an.

Sie verengte ihre Augen und lies ihn allein. Noch mehr Ärger wollte sie nicht.

* * *

><p>Hermine kam in die große Halle und blinzelte, als sie Harry und Ron sah. Sie beschloss sie im Stillen zu bestrafen, sie hatten sich einfach wie Idioten benommen. Als sie sich mit einigem Abstand zu ihnen hinsetzte und anfing sich Essen auf ihren Teller zu schaufeln, sah sie aus dem Augenwinkel plötzlich etwas blondes und hob automatisch den Kopf.<p>

Draco, Crabbe und Goyle kamen auf Harry und Ron zu.

'_Oh, toll.. Nicht schon wieder_', dachte sich Hermine und rollte mit den Augen.

Sie fing an zu essen und hörte den anderen zu, wie sie ein Zaubererduell ausmachten. Ron sagte gerade, dass er Harrys Sekundant wäre und fragte Draco, wen er wählen würde.

'_Er stimmt nicht wirklich zu, oder?_', stöhnte sie.

Draco sah von Crabbe zu Goyle und sagte dann: "Crabbe. Mitternacht, verstanden? Wir treffen uns im Trophäenzimmer, der ist immer offen."

Hermine blinzelte, als Draco und seine Bodyguards gingen. 'Toll. Noch mehr Ärger.'

Sie drehte sich mit Enttäuschung zu Harry und Ron um. Sie stand auf, ging zu ihnen und räusperte sich. "'Tschuldigung?"

Ron sah sie an und stöhnte. "Kann man hier nicht mal in Ruhe essen?"

Hermine sah ihn an, drehte sich dann aber zu Harry. "Es war leider nicht zu überhören, was du und Malfoy ausgemacht haben.."

"Von wegen", murmelte Ron.

Sie ignorierte ihn und redete weiter. "Du darfst nachts nicht durchs Schloss wandern. Denk daran, wie viele Punkte für Gryffindor du verlieren könntest, wenn sie dich schnappen. Das ist wirklich egoistisch von dir."

"Und es geht dich überhaupt nichts an", konterte Harry und drehte ihr seinen Rücken zu.

"Und Tschüss", sagte Ron und tat es Harry gleich.

Hermine sah ihre Rücken bevor sie wieder an ihren Platz stürmte. "Wählen einen Kampf mit Malfoy", murmelte sie sich selbst zu und schüttelte den Kopf. "Dumme Idioten."

Während sie die Korridore entlangwanderte redete murmelte sie die ganze Zeit sich selbst etwas zu bis sie aus Versehen gegen eine ziemlich große Figur lief.

"Autsch!", stöhnte Hermine, als sie am Boden lag. Ihre Tasche war ihr direkt gegen auf den Bauch gefallen.

Die Person neben ihr stöhnte auch.

Hermine setzte sich auf und sammelte ihre Bücher ein. "'Tschuldigung", murmelte sie. "Ich hab nicht aufgepasst, wo ich langgeh."

"Offenbar." keifte die Person, in die sie gerannt war.

Hermine zuckte, als sie die männliche, bekannte Stimme hörte. Schnell packte sie ihre Bücher in ihre Tasche, sie traute sich nicht aufzusehen.

Sie stand auf und räusperte sich, ihr Haar verdeckte ihr Gesicht. "In Ordnung. Dann.. Tschüss."

Der Junge grinste und stellte sich ihr in den Weg. "Nicht so schnell, Granger."

Sie zuckte mit dem Kopf hoch und sah ihn an. "Du solltest dich nicht mit den Beiden treffen, Malfoy. Ihr bringt Gryffindor großen Ärger!"

Dracos Grinsen wurde breiter. "Ein weiterer Grund es zu tun."

Hermine sah ihn böse an, die Arme verschränkt. "Tu es und ich sag es einem Vertrauensschüler."

Er verdrehte die Augen. "Hör auf, Granger. Damit bringst du Gryffindor ebenfalls nichts als Ärger."

Sie verengte die Augen, sagte aber nichts. Was für ein Idiot.

"Ich warne dich, Malfoy", keifte Hermine ihn an und stürmte an ihm vorbei.

Sie ging immer weiter und drehte sich nur ein einziges Mal um. '_Doofer Kindskopf_', dachte sie sich, während sie seine Silhouette ansah.

* * *

><p>Bis zum Ende des Tages versuchte sie, Harry und Ron vom Gehen abzuraten. Am Ende begleitete sie sie. Sie gingen vorsichtig und stießen irgendwann auf Neville, der sie dann auch begleitete.<p>

Hermine warnte sie, dass Draco nicht auftauchen würde, doch es war ihnen egal. Zumindest bis sie das Schnurren von Filchs Katze hörten. Sie konnten ihr zwar entkommen, liefen aber direkt Peeves dem Poltergeist entgegen.

"SCHÜLER AUßERHALB DER BETTEN! SCHÜLER AUßERHALB DER BETTEN!", schrie Peeves munter.

Sie rannten schnell in einen leeren Raum und verschnauften. Sie hörten wie Peeves Filch einen falschen Hinweis gab und atmeten auf. Sie drehten sich um, um zu sehen wo sie gelandet waren und standen einer Kreatur mit drei Köpfen gegenüber. Hermine hätte schwören können, dass die Kreatur auf einer Falltür stand. Schnell verliesen sie den Raum und eilten zurück ihn ihren Gemeinschaftsraum.

Als Hermine wieder zu Atem gekommen war, klärte sie die anderen über die Falltür auf. Sie hielt sich zurück, auch nur anzumerken, dass Draco sie hereingelegt hatte. Sie sah beide nur noch einmal and und verschwand dann in ihrem Schlafraum.

Sie warf sich aufs Bett und starrte zur Decke. Die Jungs waren so nervig und machten sie so wütend.

'_Zumindest hat Malfoy meine Warnung ernst genommen und ist nicht aufgetaucht._' Sie lächelte und drehte sich auf die Seite, schloss die Augen und schlief schnell ein.


	6. Erstes Jahr, Verleugnung

Bei mir ist zur Zeit alles ein bisschen chaotisch, deswegen kann es immer etwas dauern, bis ich wieder etwas neues hochlade. Die Geschichte entspringt der Kreativität von pinayflava90, die Personen und die Orginalgeschichte stammt von J.K. Rowling.

* * *

><p><strong>6. Kapitel - Erstes Jahr, Verleugnung<strong>

"Hermine! Bitte komm da raus!" Parvati klöpfte an die Tür der Mädchentoilette.

"Geh weg!", schluchzte Hermine. "Lass mich in Ruhe."

Parvati schüttelte den Kopf und seufzte. "In Ordnung. Aber das Halloweenfest fängt bald an. Also trockne die Tränen und komm endlich." Sie drehte sich um und lief in Richtung der Großen Halle, wo sie auf Lavender Brown traf.

"Hey, rat mal wer sich grad im Bad die Augen ausheult", meinte Parvati zu Lavender, als sie sich hinsetzte.

"Wer?", fragte Lavender, ihre Augen geweitet vor Neugierde.

"Hermine Granger!", grinste Parvati und füllte ihren Teller mit Süßem. "Ich hab ihr gesagt, sie soll raus kommen, aber sie wollte sich nicht bewegen."

Neben ihnen saßen Harry und Ron.

"Du hättest nichts sagen sollen, Ron", murmelte Harry, während er versuchte, das Getratsche der Mädchen zu überhören.

Ron verdrehte die Augen. "Sie könnte auch wegen etwas anderem heulen. Nicht wegen mir.." Doch er starrte weiter auf den auf den leeren Platz neben sich.

Während dessen liefen Draco und seine zwei Kumpel, Crabbe und Goyle, die Korridore entlang um am Fest teilzunehmen.

"Beeilt euch! Rennt, wenn ihr müsst. Merlin weiß, dass ihr das gut gebrauchen könnt", sagte Draco und verdrehte die Augen.

"Wir kommen ja schon!", schnappte Crabbe, halb joggend, halb gehend, um mit Draco Schritt halten zu können.

Sie liefen durch einen weiteren Gang, als sie plötzlich jemanden weinen hörten.

"Hört ihr das?" fragte Draco und drehte sich zu den anderen beiden um.

Crabbe und Goyle nickte, als das Schluchzen nochmal zu hören war.

"Ihr geht, ich schau nach", sagte Draco und zog seinen Zauberstab. Wer auch immer da weinte, er wollte ihm einen gehörigen Schrecken einjagen. Es war schließlich Halloween!  
>"Bist du sicher?", fragte Goyle während er schon loslief.<p>

Draco verdrehte die Augen. "Ja, geht! Hebt mir einfach einen Platz auf."

Crabbe und Goyle nickten und liefen zur Großen Halle.

Draco folgte dem Schluchzen, welches immer lauter wurde, mit jedem Schritt den er machte. Er bog um die Ecke und stoppte, als er hinter der Tür neben sich ein weiteres schluchzen vernahm. Er lauschte an der Tür um sicher zu gehen, dass die Geräusche von dort kamen.

"Hallo?", rief er.

Hermines Kopf schoss hoch und sie stöhnte. "Ich hab gesagt, du sollst gehen, Parvati."

Draco runzelte die Stirn und sah auf die Tür. Das war eine Mädchentoilette! "Ich bin nicht Parvati, wer auch immer das ist."

Hermine spitzte die Ohren, um die Stimme zu verstehen und japste, als sie bemerkte, dass es Malfoy war. "Hau ab, Malfoy. Du bist hier unerwünscht."

Er schnaubte, schob die Tür auf und trat ein. Hermine saß zusammen gekauert in einer Ecke, ihre Augen rot und geschwollen.

"Was tust du hier?" fragte Draco und richtete seinen Zauebrstab auf sie. "Das ist eine Überraschung. Die Heilige Granger bricht die Regeln." Er grinste böse.

Hermine ignorierte ihn und wischte sich die Tränen weg. Doch die Tränen wollten nicht aufhören zu fließen.

Draco konnte es nicht erklären, doch etwas in ihm wollte zu ihr gehen und sie einfach nur in den Arm nehmen. Er betrachtete ihr Gesicht und bemerkte, wie nass und gerötet ihre Wangen waren. Seufzend senkte er den Stab und steckte ihn zurück in seine Tasche. Er verschränkte die Arme und starrte sie weiter an.

"Was ist passiert?", stieß er hervor.

Hermine sah ihn an. "Nichts."

"Scheinbar doch, Granger", schnappte er. "Solltest du nicht los? Du würdest doch das Fest und deine seltsamen Freunde nicht verpassen wollen, oder?"

Es war seltsam, sich in seiner Gegenwart so schwach zu fühlen. Aber sie war stur und sie wollte nicht das tun, wozu er sie aufforderte. "Ich werde gleich dort sein", log sie.

Sie sah ihn an und runzelte die Stirn. "Du kannst gehen."

Draco lächelte. "Nein, ich glaub, ich werde bleiben. Wenn die Professoren kommen, kann ich sagen ich hab versucht dich hier raus zu holen und dann krieg ich Punkte für die Aufmerksamkeit und dir werden welche abgezogen, weil du so dumm bist."

Hermine sah ihn böse an und verschränkte die Arme. "Sei still", sagte sie und starrte die Toilettenwand an.

Draco lehnte sich gegen die Wand und sah sie an."Wie spricht man deinen Namen nochmal aus?"

Sie verdrehte die Augen. "Her-mi-ne."

Er zog die Augenbraue hoch. "Her-mi-ne. So ein blöder Name."

Zu seiner Verwunderung lachte Hermine.

"Zumindest kannst du es aussprechen", meinte sie leise und sah weiter die Wand an."

Er runzelte die Stirn. "So blöd dein Name auch klingt, so schwer zum sagen ist er auch nicht."

"Ich weiß. Ich hab nur gerade an einen Freund gedacht, den ich hatte als ich jünger war." Sie sah ihn an und alle Traurigkeit war verschwunden. "Er konnte meinen Namen einfach nicht aussprechen, also gab er mir einen Spitznamen."

Plötzlich wurde sie wieder traurig und sah schnell zu ihren Füßen. "Aber ich hab ihn so lang nicht gesehen." Sie seufzte schwer und sah dann wieder in Dracos Gesicht. "Er war mein bester Freund."

Draco sah sie mit solcher Intensität an, dass sie schnell wieder ihren Blick von ihm abwendete. Ihr Gesicht war schon wieder rot.

Draco spürte, wie sein Atem flacher wurde. Diese kleine Geschichte klang so vertraut.

"Glaubst du, das interessiert mich, Granger?" sagte er und versuchte dabei gelangweilt zu klingen.

Hermine sah ihn an und blickte dann schnell wieder zur Wand.

Draco betrachtete sie aufmerksam und plötzlich überkam ihn Neugierde. "Welchen Spitznamen hat er dir gegeben, Granger?"

"Wieso? Du hast doch gesagt, dich interessiert das nicht", spottete Hermine.

"Wie war dein Spitzname?", wiederholte er. Er war wütend und hatte zeitgleich Angst vor ihrer Antwort.

Hermine starrte ihn an und schüttelte dann den Kopf. "Tu nicht so, als würde dich das interessieren."

Draco kam drohend auf sie zu und griff nach seinem Zauberstab. "Granger! Wie zur Hölle war dein Spitzname?"

Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe und verglich diese wütenden, silbernen Augen mit denen ihres Kindheitsfreundes. Sie sah auf und zu ihrer eigenen Verwunderung hörte sie sich sagen "Er nannte mich Herminnee."

Draco spürte, wie sich seine Brust zusammenzog. Nein, das konnte nicht sie sein. Seine Herminnee war ein Muggel, verdammt nochmal! Er erinnerte sich, dass sie gesagt hat, sie würde nicht an Magie glauben.

'_Aber Granger stammt von Muggeln.._' Er ging einen Schritt zurück, starrte sie aber weiter an. '_Nein, das ist unmöglich. Das kann nicht sein._'

Hermine bemerkte sein Verhalten und runzelte die Stirn. "Malfoy, alles in Ordnung?" Sie stand auf und ging auf ihn zu.

Er starrte sie weiter an und schüttelte dann den Kopf. "Nein, du kannst es nicht sein", murmelte er und sah sie von Oben bis Unten an.

"Ich kann nicht was sein?", fragte sie verwirrte und streckte ihren Arm nach ihm aus.

Es war, als würde ein Schalter in Draco umgelegt werden. "Fass mich nicht an, Granger!"

Er drehte sich auf der Stelle rum und lief nach draußen, wobei er die Tür laut hinter sich zuknallte. Hermine rollte sich wieder in der Ecke zusammen und fühlte sich nur noch mehr verletzt.

* * *

><p>Draco lockerte seinen Kragen und spürte wie er schwitzte.<p>

'_Nein, Granger ist nicht Herminnee. Herminnee ist ein Muggel. Granger ist ein Schlammblut!_' sagte er sich selbst als er die Große Halle betrat und sich neben seine Freunde setzte. '_Sie kann es nicht sein! Das ist ein Zufall, nicht mehr!_'

"Wo warst du, Draco?", fragte Pansy und reichte ihm einen Teller.

"Nirgends", antwortete Draco schnell. Er aß ein Stück Schokolade und fühlte sich sofort besser.

Ein paar Minuten später kam sein Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, Professor Quirrel, auf die Lehrer zugerannt und schrie: "Ein Troll! In den Kerkern! Dachte, sie sollten das wissen." Dann kippte er um.

In der gesamten Halle konnte man Angst beinahe greifen. Die Schüler schrien, die Lehrer versuchten Ordnung in das Chaos zu bringen und die Vertrauensschüler wurden losgeschickt, um die jüngeren Schüler in die Gemeinschaftsräume zu bringen. Die Älteren durften den Lehrern folgen.

"Was macht denn ein Troll hier?", fragte Crabbe.

"Keine Ahnung", murmelte Pansy, die aufstand um den Vertrauensschüler der Slytherins zu folgen.

Draco sah zum Gryffindortisch und spürte wie sein Herz in die Hose sank. Hermine war noch nicht wieder da.

Sie liefen schnell zum Slytheringemeinschaftsraum und warteten. Draco setzte sich auf die Couch, doch er fühlte sich nicht wohl.

"Ich hab nicht mal Muffins mitgenommen", beschwerte sich Goyle und lies sich neben Draco nieder, wobei er tief im Polster versank."

"Fettsack", murmelte Pansy. "Wirklich.. Ein Troll läuft hier frei rum und du denkst nur ans Essen."

Goyle zuckte mit den Schultern und seufzte.

Eine halbe Stunde später bekamen sie die Nachricht, dass es sicher war, zurück zu gehen.

"Da bist du ja", sagte Blaise und ging auf Draco zu. "Wo warst du?"

"Nirgends, Blaise", murmelte Draco, steckte seine Hände in die Taschen und lief in die Große Halle.

Alle saßen bereits als er zum Gryffindortisch sah.

Seltsam, sogar Weasley und Potter fehlten.

Pansy stupste ihn in die Seite. "Wieso steht diese Granger an der Tür? Sieht wie ein Dummkopf aus", schnaubte sie.

Draco sah zur Tür und fühlte sich erleichtert, auch wenn er nicht wusste, wieso. "Was tut sie da?", fragte er.

Plötzlich sahen sie, wie Harry und Ron zur Tür hereinkamen und stehen blieben, als sie Hermine sahen. Hermine sagte etwas zu ihnen und sie grinsten sie an. Hermine sah wieder glücklich aus, als sie sich neben Harry und Ron setzte.

"Ich würde mal sagen, dass sind jetzt ihre Freunde", grinste Pansy und stopfte sich etwas Schokolade in den Mund.

Draco sah die drei angewidert an.

'_Noch ein Grund Granger zu hassen. Davon abgesehen, dass sie ein Muggel ist_.' Er sah Hermine an. '_Jetzt ist sie auch noch mit dem Narbenkopf und dem Wiesel befreundet_.'

Später am Abend lag Draco auf seinem Bett und starrte an die Decke. Die Gedankten rasten nur so durch seinen Kopf. Er drehte den Kopf zum Nachtschränkchen und nahm die Kette, die Herminnee ihm geschenkt hatte. Er schüttelte den Kopf und lachte leise.

'_Nein, Granger ist nicht Herminnee_', log er sich selbst an und legte die Kette wieder zurück. Er drehte sich auf die Seite und schloss die Augen. Augenblicklich gab es nur noch die Dunkelheit.

* * *

><p>Während ihrem ersten Jahr bekriegten sich Draco und Hermine weniger. Er machte sich immer noch über Harry und Ron lustig und versuchte sie in Ärger zu bringen. Jedoch landete er einmal mit den Beiden beim Nachsitzen im Verbotenen Wald. Er ignorierte Hermine und sah sie meistens böse an, wenn sie sich über den Weg liefen. Ab und zu beleidigte er sie. Doch seine Hauptopfer waren das Wiesel und der Narbenkopf.<p>

Draco war etwas beeindruckt, als Professor Dumbledore Hermine mit 50 Punkten für ihre Logik am letzten Schultag belohnte. Er hatte die Neuigkeiten, dass Ron und Hermine Harry geholfen hatten, den Stein der Weisen zu beschützen, schon gehört.

Der Gedanke, dass sie mit Harry und Ron Gefahren gegenüberstand, gab ihm das Gefühl, dass er sie beschützen wollte. Er wusste nicht warum und es machte ihn wütend und ekelte ihn auch in gewisser Weise an.

Seine Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als er merkte, dass Neville Punkte bekommen hatte, weil er sich gegen seine Freunde gestellt hatte. Dracos Gesicht war vor Wut und Schock verzerrt und er bemerkte nichtmal, dass Ron auf ihn zeigte und über ihn lachte. Die gesamte Große Halle wechselte plötzlich von Slytherin-Grün zu den Gryffindor-Farben.

Er sah zum Gryffindortisch und schnaubte, als sein Blick auf den von Hermine traf. Sie grinste ihn zufrieden an und drehte sich dann zu ihren Freunden um weiter den Sieg zu feiern.


	7. Zweites Jahr, Schlammblüter

**7. Kapitel - Zweites Jahr, Schlammblüter**

"Ah, ist das der Brief von Hogwarts?", fragte Narcissa, als sie den weißen Umschlag in Dracos Hand betrachtete.

Draco sah den Brief an und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Vielleicht."

"Na dann los, öffne ihn", forderte ihn Lucius, der gegenüber von Draco saß, auf. "Wie sind deine Noten?"

Draco riss den Umschlag auf und falte den Brief auseinander. Er sah auf das Papier und lächelte, dann reichte er den Brief an seine Eltern weiter.

"Nicht schlecht. Ich hab ein O in Zaubertränke! Nur zwei P, aber das ist okay. Der Rest sind E und A", sagte er stolz, während seine Eltern seine Noten studierten.

Narcissa kräuselte die Lippen und Lucius zog die Augenbrauen nach oben.

"Wieso hast du ein P in Zauberei und Zaubereigeschichte, Draco? Du musst deine Noten etwas verbessern. Wer war denn am besten in den Prüfungen?", fragte Lucius und gab den Zettel seinem Sohn wieder.

Dracos Lächeln verschwand. "Ein Mädchen aus Gryffindor. Sie hat jeden in unserem Jahr übertrumpft."

Narcissa hob die Augenbrauen. "Oh. Wie ist ihr Name?"

"Ohne Zweifel ein Reinblüter, oder?", fragte Lucius ebenfalls interessiert.

Draco fühlte sich unwohl und räusperte sich. "Nein, ihr Name ist Hermine Granger. Stammt von Muggeln ab."

Sein blasses Gesicht wurde rot vor Scham. als seine Eltern ihn ungläubig ansahen. Wie sollten seine Eltern auch sonst reagieren, wenn sie erfuhren, dass ihr Sohn, ein stolzer Reinblüter, von einem Mädchen ohne magische Vergangenheit übertrumpft wurde?

"Granger? Potters Freundin?", fragte Narcissa. Sie sah überhaupt nicht zufrieden aus. "Ich habe in der Zeitung über Potter, Granger und den Sohn von deinem Mitarbeiter Weasley gelesen. Sie waren die Helden des letzten Schuljahres."

Lucius schüttelte den Kopf, er war schwer erschüttert. "Du solltest dich schämen, Draco! Ich erwarte, dass du bessere Note bekommst & diese Granger schlägst!"

Draco faltete den Brief wieder zusammen und steckte ihn zurück in den Umschlag. Sein Gesicht fühlte sich erhitzt an. Er warf den Umschlag auf die Couch und seufzte ungeduldig.

"Ich wär besser, wenn ich etwas Spaß an der Schule hätte. Ich bin nicht mal im Slytherinteam", beschwerte sich Draco und verschränkte die Arme.

"Draco hör auf! Komm, wir holen jetzt deine Schulutensilien. Wenn du versprichst, dass du dich in deinem 2. Jahr verbesserst, hol ich dir einen neuen Rennbesen", sagte Lucius, stand auf und lief in Richtung Tür.

Dracos Gesicht erhellte sich. Er sprang auf, folgte seinem Vater und lief an dessen Seite hinaus.

"Draco, beeilst du dich jetzt mal? Ich muss noch bei Mr. Borgin vorbeischauen", ermahnte Lucius Malfoy seinen Sohn.

Draco stöhnte und erhöhte sein Tempo, damit er neben seinem Vater ging. "Ich versteh nicht, warum ich mit zu Mr. Borgin muss."

Er folgte Lucius in den Laden, über seinem Kopf erklang die kleine Türkglocke.

Draco erblickte sofort einen Gegenstand und lief neugierig darauf zu.

Sein Vater drehte sich zu ihm um und sagte in einem strengen Ton: "Fass nichts an, Daco."

Draco verdrehte die Augen, als seine Hand mitten in der Luft stehen blieb. "Ich dachte, du wolltest mir etwas kaufen."

Lucius lief zur Theke und wartete auf Mr. Borgin. "Ich hab gesagt, ich kauf dir einen Rennbesen."

"Wozu soll das gut sein, wenn ich nicht mal im Team bin?", fragte Draco wütend.

Er fing an, sich darüber zu beschweren, dass Harry Potter einen Nymbus 2000 und die Erlaubnis vom Schulleiter bekommen hatte, um für das Gryffindorteam spielen zu können. "Jeder denkt er ist so schlau. Der tolle Potter mit seiner Narbe und seinem Besen.."

"Das hast du mir bereits ein dutzend Mal erzählt", sagte Lucius. Er erinnerte seinen Sohn, dass Harry Potter in der Zaubererwelt wie ein Held behandelt wurde. Dann erblickte er Mr. Borgin und widmete ihm seine Aufmerksamkeit.

Draco besah sich weiter die dunklen Objekte im Laden und strahlte auf einmal. "Kann ich das haben?"

Mr Borgin wandte sich Draco zu. "Ah, die Hand des Ruhmes." Er lief zu ihm und erklärte ihm, wie man sie nutzte und sah dem jungen Malfoy ins Gesicht.

"Ich hoffe mein Sohn wird es einmal zu mehr bringen, als zu einem Dieb oder Plünderer", unterbrach Lucius sie kaltherzig. "Wenn sich seine Noten jedoch nicht verbessern, wird es wohl nicht für mehr reichen."

"Es ist nicht meine Schuld", beschwerte sich Draco. "Alle Lehrer bevorzugen diese Hermine Granger.."

"Ich dachte, du würdest dich schämen, dass ein Mädchen, das aus keiner Zaubererfamilie stammt, besser in jeder Prüfung war als du!", schimpfte Lucius.

Draco fühlte, wie die Wut ihn überkam, doch er sagte nichts. Er fing an diese nervige Hermine Granger zu hassen. Durch sie sah er wie ein kompletter Idiot aus.

'_Dumme Granger_', dachte Draco wütend. Er kam sich unnütz vor, als er sich weiter im Geschäft umsah.

Er war so mit seiner Wut beschäftigt, dass er nicht bemerkte, dass Hermines bester Freund sich ebenfalls im Geschäft befand, versteckt in einem Schrank. Seine Augen strahlten, als er den blassen Jungen so gedemütigt sah.

* * *

><p>"Hey, schau dir mal den Zwerg bei Potter an", sagte Crabbe und stieß Draco mit dem Ellenbogen in die Seiten.<p>

Draco sah auf und schnaubte. Harry, Ron und Hermine sprachen mit einem sehr kleinen Gryffindorjungen mit mausgrauen Haaren. Er strahlte Harry voller Zuneigung an, in seinen Händen eine Muggelkamera.

"Worüber reden die?", fragte Draco, verchränkte seine Arme und sah zu Hermine, die die ganze Zeit über ein Buch las.

Er war immer noch sauer, dass sie in jeder Klasse besser war, als er. Er hatte sich noch nie so gedemütigt gefühlt, bis Hermine kam und sein erstes Schuljahr komplett ruinierte. Er war sich bewusst, dass er sie nicht wirklich hasste, aber sie war nah dran, dass es geschah. Vor allem, da sie von Muggeln abstammte und mit Weasley und Potter befreundet war.

Er spitzte die Ohren, um sie zu belauschen.

".. Vielleicht kann dein Freund ein Bild machen, wie ich neben dir steh? Und dann kannst du vielleicht noch unterschreiben?", fragte der Junge schüchtern und sah Harry hoffnungsvoll an.

"Signierte Fotos? Du vergibst signierte Fotos, Potter?", fragte Draco übertrieben laut. "Alle anstellen! Harry Potter verteilt signierte Fotos!"

Er bemerkte, dass Hermine in seine Richtung sah, aber es kümmerte ihn nicht. Er wollte die drei richtig blamieren.

"Nein, mach ich nicht", sagte Harry wütend und ballte seine Fäuste. "Halt die Klappe, Malfoy."

Hermine wandte sich wieder ihrem Buch zu und versuchte die kindische Auseinandersetzung vor ihr zu ignorieren. '_Hau ab, Malfoy_', dachte sich Hermine und sah ihn über ihr Buch hinweg an. Der kleine Junge namens Colin erklärte Draco gerade für neidisch.

Sie kicherte laut, als sie sah, wie sich Dracos Gesicht wieder rot färbte. "Neidisch? Auf was? Ich will keine faulige Narbe auf meiner Stirn, danke. Ich persönlich glaube ja nicht, dass es einen so besonders macht, wenn man den Kopf aufgeschnitten bekommt."

'_Da ist aber jemand richtig eifersüchtig_', freute sich Hermine. Sie runzelte die Stirn, als sich auch noch Ron in das Gespräch einmischte. Das gab Draco den Anlass, sich auch über ihn und seine Mutter auszulassen.

Sie blickte zur Seite und sah wie ihr Lehrer, Gilderoy Lockhart, auf die Gruppe zukam. Ihr Herz schlug unglaublich schnell, als er mit schnellen Schritten und einem strahlenden Lächeln auf sie zulief.

Schnell drehte sie sich wieder zur Gruppe, gerade rechtzeitig, denn Draco hatte schon seinen zerbrochenen Zauberstab gezückt. "Passt auf", flüsterte sie.

"Was ist hier los?", fragte Lockhart, als er sie erreicht hatte. "Wer verteilt signierte Fotos?"

Hermine konnte nicht anders, als zu kichern, als ihr Lieblingslehrer seinen Arm um Harrys Schulter legte. Harry sah Ron und Hermine hilflos an und stöhnte genervt, als Colin ein Bild von den beiden machte. Hermine warf noch einen letzten Blick zu Draco, der mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen in der Menge verschwand.

"So ein Mist", kicherte Ron, als Lockhart Harry mit sich mitzog.

Hermine zuckte die Schultern und wandte sich wieder ihrem Buch zu. "Genau."

"Du wünschst, das wärst du, oder Weasley?" Draco war mit Crabbe und Goyle zurück gekehrt.

Ron, der neben Hermine saß, sah ihn an. "Hau ab, Malfoy."

Draco grinste und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Nein, ich denke das werde ich nicht."

Hermine klappte ihr Buch zu, stand auf und sah ihn an. "Vielleicht wünschst du ja, dass du es gewesen wärst. Ich glaube, Colin hat Recht, du bist neidisch, nicht wahr? Deswegen versuchst du immer, Harrys Leben so ungemütlich wie möglich zu machen. Du bist einfach nur neidisch." Sie lächelte, als Dracos Gesicht eine Regung zeigte.

Draco verehrte dieses unmögliche Mädchen, dass sich einfach so gegen ihn stellte. Doch er schob den Gedanke beiseite indem er sich selbst sagte, ihr Mut ihm gegenüber war nur nervend.

"Hermine", sagte Ron warnend und zupfte an ihrem Ärmel.

"Du passt besser auf deine Freundin auf, Weasley", sagte Draco bedrohlich, seine Augen immer noch auf Hermine geheftet.

Ron stand ebenfalls auf. "Soll das eine Drohung sein?"

"Vielleicht."

Draco sah einen vertrauten, wütenden Funken in Hermines Blick. Plötzlich dachte er an seine Kindheitsfreundin, Herminnee, und zögerte.

'_Hör auf, so zu denken!_', befahl Draco sich selbst, während er immernoch Ron und Hermine ansah.

Die Schulglocke ertönte und die Gruppe trennte sich. Ron zog Hermine in die Richtung, in der auch Harry und Lockhart verschwunden waren.

"Dummer Idiot", murmelte Ron, seinen Arm immernoch um Hermine gelegt.

Hermine drehte den Kopf, um Draco hinterher zu sehen und stellte fest, dass er immernoch an der Stelle stand und ihr mit einem seltsamen leeren Blick nachsah.

* * *

><p>"Lass uns dort drüben sitzen, dann haben wir einen besseren Blick auf Harry und meine Brüder", sagte Ron, während er das Gryffindorteam beobachtete.<p>

Hermine sah an der Tribüne entlang und lachte, als sie sah, wie Colin Bilder von Harry machte.

"Er erinnert mich an Paparazzis", kicherte sie, während Harry versuchte, Colin zu ignorieren.

"Was?", fragte Ron verwirrt.

"Egal", erwiderte Hermine.

"Was zum..?", rief Ron aus und deutete auf eine Gruppe in grünen Umhängen, die auf das Gryffindorteam zulief.

"Das sieht nicht gut aus", stöhnte Hermine, während die Kapitäne diskutierten.

"Lass uns mal nachsehen", schlug Ron vor und stand auf.

Hermine folgte Ron und starrte das Slytherinteam an. Die bemerkte Draco inmitten des Teams und warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu, den er sofort erwiederte.

"Was ist los?", fragte Ron Harry und unterbrach damit den Blickkontakt von Hermine und Draco. "Warum spielt ihr nicht?" Angeekelt sah er Draco an. "Und was macht er hier?"

"Ich bin der neue Sucher des Slytherinteams, Weasley", antwortete Draco selbstgefällig. "Alle bewundern gerade die Besen, die mein Vater für das Team gekauft hat."

Er grinste böse, als Ron japsend auf die Besen blickte.

"Ziemlich gut, nicht wahr?", fuhr Draco fort. "Aber vielleicht bringt das Gryffindorteam auch etwas Gold zusammen und kann neue Besen kaufen. Ihr könntet diese Sauberwischs 5 versteigern, ich wette ein Museum würde dafür bieten wollen."

Hermine wollte ihm das dreckige Grinsen aus dem Gesicht schlagen. Sie blickte kurz in Rons rotes Gesicht und dann zurück zu Draco.

"Zumindest muss man sich nicht in das Gryffindorteam einkaufen", sagte Hermine scharf und blickte Draco böse an. "Sie sind alle hier, weil sie Talent haben."

Das Grinsen auf Dracos Gesicht verschwand für einen Wimpernschlag. Er merkte, wie die Menge um ihn herum still wurde und wieder fühlte er sich so seltsam verlegen.

"Niemand hat dich nach deiner Meinung gefragt, du dreckiges Schlammblut", giftete Draco und versuchte sein plötzliches Schuldgefühl mit Hass zu übertünchen.

Hermine war verwirrt. '_Was bedeutet das?_'

Plötzlich brach um sie herum ein Tumult aus und das nächste, an das sie sich erinnern konnte, war dass Ron rückwärts ins Gras flog und einen Haufen Schnecken erbrach.

Hermine und Harry zogen Ron an den Armen hoch und führten ihn schnell von den anderen weg. Hermine sah zurück und warf Draco einen drohenden Blick zu, bevor sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder ihrem besten Freund zuwendete.

* * *

><p>Hermine lag auf ihrem Bett, leise Tränen liefen ihre Wangen entlang. Ein paar Wochen zuvor hatte sie von Ron erfahren, dass Schlammblut eine Beleidigung für Zauberer wie sie war. Für einen Zauberer, dessen Eltern Muggel waren.<p>

Aber warum war es so wichtig, ob sie von Muggeln abstammte oder nicht. Ihre Eltern waren extrem stolz, dass ihre Tochter eine Hexe war und so gute Noten bekam. Wie konnte sie da Blut haben, dass dreckig war? Sie und Harry verstanden es einfach nicht.

Ein paar Tage zuvor waren sie, Ron und Harry nach der Party des Fast Kopflosen Nick durch die Korridore gegangen.

Hermine hatte gespürt, wie die Angst in ihr hochkroch, als sie die Schrift an der Wand sahen.

'_DIE KAMMER DES SCHRECKENS WURDE GEÖFFNET. FEINDE DES ERBEN, GEBT ACHT_.'

Sie erinnerte sich an Dracos dreckiges Grinsen, als er Filchs Katze versteinert an der Wand hängen sah. Er blickte zu Hermine und lächelte, während er sagte, Schlammbluter wären die nächsten.

Seitdem war da immer dieses Angstgefühl.

Sie drehte sich auf die Seite und erinnerte sich daran, was die Lehrer über die Kammer gesagt hatten.

"Das Grauen wurde entfesselt", murmelte Hermine sich selbst zu. "Ugh, aber was bedeutet das?"

Sie blickte auf ihren Wecker und entschied sich, am nächsten Tag weitere Recherchen zu erledigen.

Draco lief die Korridore entlang und blieb stehen, als er Stimmen vernahm, die aus einer verlassenen Mädchentoilette kamen.

Er versteckte sich und sah überrascht, wie Harry, Ron und Hermine aus der Toilette herauskamen.

"Ehrlich gesagt, war das ziemlich freundlich für Myrthe. Lasst uns gehen", hörte er Hermine sagen, während sie die Jungs aus dem Raum schob.

'_Warum waren Potter und Weasley in einer Toilette mit Granger?_', fragte sich Draco. Irgendetwas daran störte ihn.

"RON!"

Draco zuckte zusammen, war aber froh, dass er immernoch versteckt war. Er sah Rons älteren Bruder, Percy Weasley, der mit großen Schritten auf die drei zulief und Harry und Ron eine Standpauke hielt, weil sie sich in einer Mädchentoilette aufhielten. Draco grinste zufrieden, als er sah, wie rot Rons Kopf vor Wut wurde.

"Fünf Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor!", bellte Percy und murmelte noch etwas davon, dass er seiner Mutter schreiben würde. Er lief wieder zurück und bemerkte Draco. "Und was tust du hier?"

"Nichts." Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. "Du kannst mir keine Punkte abziehen, nur weil ich hier stehe, oder? Und es ist noch nicht so spät."

Percy sah Draco an. "Geh in deine Klasse." Damit lief er davon und Draco konnte sich wieder Harry, Ron und vor allem Hermine zuwenden.

"Ich geh noch in die Bibliothek", sagte diese gerade. "Ich treff euch dann im Gemeinschaftsraum."

Harry und Ron sahen sich an, nickten dann und liefen in Richtung des Gryffindorraumes davon.

Hermine sah noch einmal zur Toilette und seufzte dann. "Bis später, Myrthe", sagte sie freundlich.

"Wer ist Myrthe?", fragte Draco und trat aus seinem Versteck hervor.

Hermine zuckte zusammen und zog ihren Zauberstab. Doch als sie Draco sah, atmete sie erleichtert auf.

"Erschrick mich nicht so!", meinte Hermine und stecke ihren Zauberstab wieder weg.

Draco sah sie verwundert an und verschränkte die Arme. "Warum so empfindlich, Granger?"

"Das geht dich nichts an, Malfoy", antwortete Hermine und entfernte sich von ihm.

"Du solltest mal ein bisschen mehr Respekt zeigen, Schlammblut", schnaubte Draco und folgte ihr.

Hermine sah ihn an. "Hör auf, mir zu folgen."

Schnell ging sie weiter. Sie wollte nicht, dass er sah, wie verletzt sie deswegen war.

Er bemerkte, dass sie nach ihrem Zauberstab griff, aber es war ihr egal.

"Offensichtlich nervt es dich, wenn ich dir folge. Also mach ich weiter." Draco grinste.

Hermine ignorierte ihn, als sie in die Bibliothek lief, Bücher aus den Regalen nahm und sich hinsetzte. Sie ignorierte auch, dass er lautstark einen Stuhl hervorzog und sich ihr gegenüber niederließ.

'_Was tut der Idiot hier?_', fragte sich Hermine genervt. Sie blätterte durch die Seiten der Bücher, auf der Suche nach der Kammer des Schreckens.

"Wie hast du das gemacht?", fragte Draco unhöflich und unterbrach ihre Konzentration.

"Was?", fragte sie komplett verwirrt.

"Wie hast du es geschafft, in den Prüfungen besser zu sein, als alle anderen, obwohl du doch nichts weiter als ein Schlammblut bist", schnaubte Draco, lehnte sich im Stuhl zurück und legte seine Füße auf den Tisch.

Hermine sah ihn ungläubig an. "Ich lerne."

Er lachte über ihre Antwort. "Ich hoffe, das Monster in der Kammer holt dich, Granger."

Irgendwie fühlte er sich schlecht wegen dieser Aussage, doch er schluckte es einfach runter.

Sie verdrehte die Augen. "Lass mich in Ruhe."

Abwesend spielte sie mit einer Kette um ihren Hals, von der das meiste unterm Shirt versteckt war.

"Was ist das?", schnappte Draco und sah auf die Kette.

"Geht dich nichts an", schnappte Hermine zurück und sah auf ihr Buch.

Draco griff nach seiner Kette und befühlte sie, sagte aber nichts mehr.

'_Herminne_', dachte er. Er sah zu Hermine und runzelte die Stirn. "Herminnee."

Hermines Konzentration wurde erneut unterbrochen und sie sah ihn an.

"Was?" Ihre Augen wurden größer. "Wie hast du mich genannt?"

Sie sah Draco an und verglich Draco mit Drake. Der kleine Junge, der sie genauso genannt hatte.

Beide blonde Haare, beide silberne Augen, beide blass.

'_Ich glaube, sie könnten sogar das selbe Alter haben_', dachte sie, während sie Dracos Gesicht betrachtete.

Sie japste.

'_Nein. Nein. Nein. Nein. Nein. Unmöglich!_'

"Malfoy, wie hast du mich genannt?" Sie musste es wissen. Vielleicht hatte sie ihn falsch verstanden.

Draco bemerkte seinen Fehler und stand schnell auf. Er sah sie angeekelt an. "Ich hab dich Schlammblut genannt." Er schob seinen Stuhl ungeduldig wieder zum Tisch und giftete: "Egal wie viel du lernst, du gehörst nicht in unsere Welt!" 'Hart, Draco', dachte er sich und wartete Hermines Reaktion ab.

Hermine blinzelte verwirrt. Dann sah sie wütend, wie Daco von ihr weglief als hätte sie eine ansteckende Krankheit.

"Idiot", murmelte sie, packte ihre Sachen zusammen und lief zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie dachte immernoch darüber nach, wer der Erbe von Slytherin sein konnte und vergas darüber all die Gemeinsamkeiten von Draco und Drake.


	8. Zweites Jahr Auf gar keinen Fall

_Es tut mir sehr leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat, bis ich endlich wieder etwas update, aber bei mir ging es in den vergangenen Wochen wirklich auf und ab. Aber hier ist es, das neue Kapitel. Ich hoffe, euch gefällt es. :)_

* * *

><p><strong>8. Kapitel - Zweites Jahr, Auf gar keinen Fall<strong>

"Hermine, ich glaube nicht.."

"Das könnte wirklich schief gehen.."

Hermine sah Ron und Harry ungeduldig an. "Der Trank wird ohne die Haare von Crabbe und Goyle nutzlos sein. Ihr wollt doch Malfoy ausspionieren, oder?"

Seitdem sich die Angriffe auf Muggelstämmige vermehrt hatten, hatten die drei den Verdacht, dass Draco Malfoy der Erbe Slytherins war. Zuerst fand Hermine die Idee sinnlos. Doch sie hatte sich einen Trick ausgedacht, um die Wahrheit herauszufinden. Sie hatte den Jungs von einem Trank namens Vielsafttrank erzählt, mitdem sie sich in Dracos Freunde, Crabbe, Goyle und Millicent, verwandeln und ihn dadurch über die Kammer des Schreckens ausfragen können.

"Ich schau nochmal nach dem Vielsafttrank. Vergesst die hier nicht." Sie steckte ihnen Muffins zu und verließ sie dann.

"Hast du jemals von einem Plan gehört, bei dem soviel schief gehen kann?", fragte Ron Harry.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. "Sie weiß schon, was sie tun soll. Na los, wir verstecken und bei der Eingangshalle bevor Crabbe und Goyle rauskommen."

* * *

><p>Draco sah den Jungs, die Muffins und andere Süßigkeiten mit sich trugen, verwundert hinterher. "Weasley scheint ärmer zu sein, als ich dachte."<p>

"Was?", fragte Crabbe verwirrt.

"Vergiss es", antwortete Draco und rollte mit den Augen.

"Hast du von den Gerüchten gehört?", fragte Crabbe bevor er genüsslich in einen Muffin biss.

"Welche Gerüchte?", fragte Draco ungeduldig.

"Potter ist der neue Erbe von Slytherin", schimpfte Pansy, während sie sich auf den Platz neben Draco fallen ließ.

Draco sah sie an, als wären sie total verrückt geworden und grinste dann. "Unmöglich. Potter ist mit Blutsverrätern und Schlammblütern befreundet. Ich schwöre, Salazar müsste sich wenn dann jetzt im Grab umdrehen."

"Weißt du, wer es dann ist?", fragte Goyle und deutete mit dem Finger auf Draco.

Draco seufzte und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Keine Ahnung." Er stand auf und sagte den anderen, er würde ein bisschen spazieren gehen.

Nachdem er die Eingangshalle verlassen hatte, führten ihn seine Füße wie von selbst zu den Kerkern. Er hörte, wie eine Tür sich leise schloss, blieb er stehen, drehte sich um und sah eine kleine, weibliche Person mit buschigen Haaren, die eine Plastiktüte über der Schulter trug und schnell davon lief. Er grinste böse bei dem Gedanken, Potters und Weasleys kleines Schlammblut zu tyrannisieren.

"Was hast du denn da, Granger?", rief Draco.

Hermine blieb stehen. _'Oh nein! Malfoy!_' Nervös drehte sie sich um. "Was?"

"Was ist in deiner Tasche?", fragte er erneut und lief auf sie zu.

_'Slytherin Uniformen, du Idiot._' Sie sah ihn böse an. "Das geht dich nichts an."

"Seltsam. Du bist gerade aus dem Waschraum der Slytherins rausgekommen." Draco lachte. "Da ich ein Slytherin bin, glaube ich schon, dass es mich was angeht."

"Das ist unglaublich sinnlos, Malfoy. Wieso sollte ich in ein Waschraum für Jungs gehen? Das ist doch ekelhaft", japste Hermine und versuchte dabei so überrascht und angeekelt wie möglich zu klingen.

Draco merkte, wie rot ihr Gesicht vor Nervosität wurde. "Du bist wirklich ein schlechter Lügner." Er ging einen weiteren Schritt auf sie zu und schmunzelte, als sie zurück wich. "Ich frage dich ein letztes Mal, Granger. Was ist in der Tasche?"

Hermines Unwohlsein wurde zur Wut. "Verpiss dich."

Draco ging einen Schritt zurück, als sie ihren Zauberstab zog. "Du traust dich, so mit mir zu reden? Schlammblut!"

Sie rollte mit den Augen, murmelte einen Zauberspruch, durch den die Plastiktüte schrumpfte. Diese Minitasche steckte sie dann schnell in die Tasche ihrer Uniform, dann sah sie Malfoy an und steckte ihren Zauberstab wieder weg.

"Was auch immer, Malfoy."

Er spürte die Wut in sich aufkochen, als sie einfach davon ging. "Ich hoffe, du hast nicht vergessen, was ich gesagt hab, Granger! Du bist das nächste Schlammblut, dass sich der Erbe Slytherins holen wird."

Hermine spürte die Gänsehaut auf ihrem Körper, lief jedoch weiter. Sie öffnete die Tür zur Mädchentoilette und holte die kleine Tasche wieder heraus. Langsam holte sie die Slytherin Uniformen, die sie aus der Waschkammer hatte, raus und legte sie zusammen. Sie warf einen letzten Blick auf den Vielsafttrank und wartete dann auf ihre Freunde.

* * *

><p>Stunden später lag Hermine im Krankenflügel und starrte an die Decke. "Geht weg, Jungs. Ich bin okay."<p>

Ron nickte und zog Harry am Arm, dann gingen sie durch die Tür. Das letzte was sie hörte, bevor die Tür sich schloss war Ron, der sagte: "Ich kann nicht glauben, dass sie einen Schwanz hat."

Es stellte sich heraus, dass das Haar, das Hermine erwischt hatte, nicht von Millicent war, sondern von deren Katze. Sie schnaubte als sie sich im Bett aufsetzte. Sie fühlte sich so dumm, weil sie nicht das richtige Haar erwischt hatte. Wütend seufzte sie und legte sich wieder zurück in die Kissen. Was hatten sie nochmal herraus gefunden?  
>Draco war nicht der Erbe Slytherins. Dennoch waren all seine Sprüche über ihren Blutstatus durchaus unnötig.<p>

* * *

><p>"Du hast echt nichts zu tun, oder?"<p>

Hermine drehte sich zur Seite und stöhnte, als sie Draco, der sich gegen ein Buchregal lehnte, sah. Nur weil er nicht der Erbe Slytherins war, hieß dass nicht, dass er ungefährlich war. "Hast du mich vermisst, Draco?"

"Sei still, Granger. Als ob ich froh wär, dich zu sehen", log Draco.

Er hatte bemerkt, dass Hermine in dern letzten Wochen in jeder Stunde gefehlt hatte. Je mehr Tage es wurden, in denen sie nicht da war, desto unwohler fühlte er sich. Er wusste nicht wieso, doch er wollte unbedingt wissen, was mit ihr geschehen war.

Dann kamen die Gerüchte, dass sie attackiert worden sei, und er spürte wie etwas sich eng um seine Brust wand. Er konnte dieses Gefühl nicht beschreiben, aber aus irgendeinem Grund hatte er Angst um sie. Er wollte es nicht zugeben, doch sie war eine der besten und stärksten Schüler der Schule. Wenn das Monster sie angreifen konnte, konnte es jeden angreifen.

Aber nein, hier war sie. Atmend und vollkommen in Ordnung. Er starrte sie an und fragte unhöflich "Wo warst du?"

Sie nahm sich ein Buch über Basilisken und lief dann zu dem nächstgelegenen Tisch. "Wovon redest du?", fragte sie ungeduldig, während sie durch die Seiten blätterte.

"Du hast all deine Stunden 2 Wochen lang verpasst. Das passt gar nicht zu dir, Granger. Oder hast du endlich kapiert, dass du es nicht verdienst, Zauberei zu erlernen?" Draco grinste, verschränkte die Arme und wartete auf ihre Reaktion.

Hermine verdrehte nur die Augen und fing an, einen sehr interessanten Absatz zu lesen.

Draco spürte wie ihn die Geduld verließ. "Schlammblut, ich rede mit dir."

Hermine sah auf und ihn direkt an. "Ich habe einen Namen, Malfoy. Und wegen meiner Abwesenheit.. Schön, dass du dich sorgst. Ich war im Krankenflügel, die ganze Zeit. Ich war extrem krank und Madame Pomfrey hat verordnet, dass ich im Bett bleiben muss." Sie log.

Draco sah sie weiter an und nickte dann. "Gut, nicht dass du deinen Dreck an andere weiter gibst."

Hermine seufzte und wandte sich wieder ihrem Buch zu. "Was auch immer."

"Es ist schade dich jetzt hier zu sehen", sagte Draco.

_'Ernsthaft? Er ist immernoch da?'_ Sie sah auf und blickte ihn stirnrunzelnd an. "Wie meinst du das?"

"All die verpassten Stunden und alle dachte, du wärst attackiert worden", fuhr Draco fort.

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und grinste. "Naja, dann haben sie eben falsch gedacht."

Der stolze Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht nervte Draco gewaltig. "Du hast keine Ahnung, wie froh ich war, als hörte, du wärst attackiert worden. Ich hab gehofft, du wärst das nächste Opfer, dass stirbt. Aber du versteinert wär besser als nichts. Da das ja nicht passiert ist, muss ich weiter den Gestank deines dreckigen Blutes riechen."

Und er machte immer weiter und weiter. Er ignorierte die Stimme in seinem Kopf, die sagte, er solle aufhören. Er musste dieses Mädchen hassen. Er musste. Sie war ein Schlammblut. Ja, er hatte etwas Angst, dass sie wirklich attackiert wurde, aber dieses Gefühl war nicht mehr aktuell. Dennoch konnte er selbst nicht glauben, was er ihr alles an den Kopf warf.

Als er fertig war, öffnete Hermine den Mund, um ihm zu antworten, jedoch entschied sie sich dann doch dagegen und schloss ihn wieder. Sie atmete tief ein und räusperte sich. "Also, um es klar auszudrücken, du willst, dass ich sterbe."

Sie spürte, wie sich ihre Augen mit Tränen füllten, als sie daran dachte, was Harry und Ron ihr erzählt hatten. Draco hatte ihnen gesagt, dass er wünschte, Hermine wär die nächste Muggelstämmige, die von dem Monster getötet würde. Es tat immernoch weh, daran zu denken.

Draco dachte an das selbe. Er war überrascht, dass sie die Sache so direkt ausgesprochen hatte, doch er sagte nichts. Er fühlte sich immernoch schlecht, weil er sowas gesagt hatte. Er hasste sie, ja, aber.. Hasste er sie wirklich?

Er bemerkte, dass in ihren Augen Tränen glitzerten und fühlte sich augenblicklich schuldig.

Auf einmal dachte er an Herminnee. Die Art, wie sich ihre Augen mit Tränen füllten, als er und Blaise sie beleidigt hatten. Dadurch fühlte er sich noch schuldiger.

Er wollte gerade etwas sagen, als die Vertrauensschülerin der Ravenclaws auftauchte. Er sah sie an und erkannte sie als das Mädchen, dass immer mit diesem einen Weasley, Percy, herumlief.

"Hermine, alles okay?", fragte sie und sah Draco böse an, als sie zu Hermine lief.

Hermine blinzelte schnell die Tränen weg und nickte. "Ja klar, Penelope."

Penelope Clearwater nickte, blickte sie aber immernoch ernst an. Dann wandte sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit Draco zu und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Brauchst du irgendwas, Malfoy?"

Draco sah Hermine an. Er wollte ihr sagen, wie leid ihm alles tat. Doch stattdessen sagte er nur "Ich will, dass das Schlammblut hier mir nicht mehr über den Weg läuft." Er zuckte mit dem Kopf in Richtung Hermine, die ihn einfach nur ansah.

Penelope japste und meinte kühl: "Ich werde mit Professor Snape darüber reden, Malfoy. Ich glaube, ein paar Wochen nachsitzen würden dir nicht schaden. Geh zurück in deinen Gemeinschaftsraum!" Sie drehte sich zurück zu Hermine und machte damit klar, dass das Gespräch zu Ende sei.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort ging Draco.

Penelope legte eine Hand auf Hermines Schulter. "Ist wirklich alles in Ordnung?"

"Ich bin okay." Hermine nickte. "Bist du nicht auch eine Muggelstämmige?"

Penelope zuckte mit den Schultern und setzte sich neben sie. "Ja, aber ist doch egal. Ich hoffe, die finden mal herraus, wer hinter all dem steckt, damit wir bald wieder sicher sind."

Hermine las weiter und japste auf einmal auf.

"Was?", fragte Penelope.

Hermine öffnete ihren Rucksack und holte eine Feder heraus. Sie riss die Seite aus dem Buch und schrieb an den Rand des Papiers '_Rohre_'.

"Du zerstörst Schuleigentum, Hermine?", fragte Penelope überrascht und ernst zugleich. "Ich dachte, du gehörst nicht zu solchen Leuten."

Hermine grinste und faltete die Seite zusammen. "Ich werde es später mit einem Zauberspruch wieder einfügen." Aus ihrer Tasche holte sie einen kleinen Spiegel hervor und stand auf. "Kommst du mit mir?"

Penelope nickte. "Wozu der Spiegel?"

"Ach, ich will nur schauen, wie ich mit glatten Haaren aussehen würde", log Hermine rasch.

Als die beiden die Bibliothek verließen, hörten sie hinter der nächsten Ecke ein Geräusch.

"Was war das?", fragte Penelope und lief in Richtung des Lärms.

Hermine hielt sie am Arm fest und schüttelte den Kopf. "Nicht!"

Sie nahm den Spiegel und hielt ihn so, damit sie sehen konnte, was hinter der Ecke war.

"Was machst du da?", fragte Penelope verwirrt.

Hermine japste verängstigt. "Penelope, was auch immer du machst, auf keinen Fall..."

Penelopes Schreie konnte man sicher noch meilenweit hören, wenn nur jemand da gewesen wär. Mit aufgerissenen Augen blickte sie auf Hermines versteinerten Körper und dann auf den Spiegel neben ihr. Sie wimmerte ängstlich, als sie das Spiegelbild sah und spürte, wie sie selbst versteinert wurde und ihre Schreie auf einmal aufhörten.

* * *

><p>"Was meint McGonagall damit, dass die nächsten Quidditch Trainings ausfallen?" fragte Draco wütend, während er im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins auf und ab schritt.<p>

"Zwei Schlammblüter wurden attackiert", meinte Pansy, die neben Millicent saß, boshaft.

Draco verdrehte die Augen. "Na und? Das heißt noch lange nicht, dass man alles andere einstellen muss."

"Nunja, die Professoren haben nunmal Angst. Vielleicht schließen sie sogar die Schule." Pansy zuckte mit den Schultern.

Draco schnaubte. "Diese Schule ist sowieso sinnlos." Er ließ sich auf eine Couch plumsen und starrte zum Kamin. Er war sauer, weil er nicht mehr fliegen konnte. "Wer waren die Schlammblüter, die attackiert wurden?"

"Ich kenne das andere Mädchen nicht, aber eins davon war Granger", kicherte Goyle zufrieden.

Dracos Kopf schoss hoch und in Goyles Richtung. "Nein," sagte er harsch. "Granger wurde nicht attackiert. Ich habe gestern noch mit ihr geredet."

"Wann denn? Denn gestern ist es nunmal passiert?", meinte Pansy.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich hab sie in der Bibliothek verarscht, bis mich so ein Mädchen rausgeschmissen hat, nur weil sie Vertrauensschülerin ist."

Pansy japste. "Naja, das andere Mädchen war eine Vertrauensschülerin, Draco. Vielleicht wurden sie attackiert, nachdem du weg warst. Sie wurden versteinert in der Nähe der Bibliothek gefunden." Sie japste nochmal und sah ihn dann verwirrt an. "Du bist aber nicht.."

"Nein! Ich bin nicht der Erbe von Slytherin!", fauchte Draco. Er wandte sich wieder dem Kamin zu, und schüttelte ungläubig seinen Kopf. "Es stimmt nicht, Granger wurde nicht versteinert."

"Solltest du dich nicht freuen, Draco?", fragte Blaise und schloss die Tür zum Gemeinschaftsraum. "Ich bin zwar gerade erst gekommen, aber ich weiß, dass ihr über Granger redet."

Draco sagte nichts, er starrte nur weiter zum Feuer. Ein weiteres Mal schüttelte er den Kopf. "Würde ich auch, wenn sie wirklich versteinert wär."

Blaise verdrehte die Augen und setzte sich Draco gegenüber. "Sie ist es."

"Nein, ist sie nicht", schnappte Draco.

"Hör auf den Kopf zu schütteln, okay? Das nervt!", beschwerte sich Pansy. Dann zog sie ihre Tasche zu sich und holte ihre Hausaufgaben heraus. "Hilfst du mir mit Zaubertränke, Blaise?"

Blaise nickte, warf Draco einen letzten Blick zu und stand auf. "Dein Wunsch hat sich erfüllt, Draco. Sie liegt mit Clearwater im Krankenflügel." Er ging zu Pansy und die beiden ließen Draco allein zurück.

Granger konnte nicht versteinert sein. Er hatte mit ihr geredet. Das ist unmöglich. Morgen. Morgen würde er es herausfinden.

* * *

><p>"Mr. Malfoy, was ist denn mit ihrer Hand passiert?", fragte Madame Pomfrey.<p>

Draco hielt seine blutende Hand hoch und brachte ein Wimmern hervor. "Ich hab die Zutaten für einen Zaubertrank geschnitten, da bin ich mit dem Messer abgerutscht. Professor Snape hat gesagt, ich soll her kommen."

Madam Pomfrey seufzte und führte ihn zu einem leeren Bett. Sie nahm seine Hand, untersuchte sie und schüttelte den Kopf. "Das ist ein ganz schön tiefer Schnitt. Warte hier, ich hole den Trank, damit wir die Bakterien aus der Wunde bekommen."

Draco nickte und blickte ihr hinterher. Als sie weg war, sah er sich im Krankenflügel um und bemerkte ein paar Betten, bei denen die Vorhänge zugezogen waren.

_'Da liegen bestimmt die Versteinerten'_, dachte sich Draco als er die Betten anstarrte. Er stand auf und öffnete einen der Vorhänge. Der versteinerte Junge der dort lag war, wie er bemerkte, ein Gryffindor namens Collin.

Er schloss den Vorhang wieder und wiederholte die Prozedur am nächstem Bett und blieb stehen, als er die Schulsprecherin erkannte, die ihn aus der Bibliothek geschickt hatte.

Er spürte, wie sein Atem flacher wurde und sein Herz schneller schlug. Den Gerüchten zufolge waren die Schülersprecherin und Hermine zusammen attackiert worden. Wenn sie hier war, musste Hermine auch hier sein.

"Mr. Malfoy, was tun sie da?", schnappte Madam Pomfrey, schritt auf ihn zu und zog den Vorhang zu.

"Entschuldigung, ich hab nur.. nach jemanden gesucht", flüsterte Draco als er ihr zu seinem leeren Bett folgte.

Sie ignorierte ihn, reinigte die Wunde und murmelte einen Spruch um den Schnitt zu verschliessen. "So, jetzt wartest du. Ich hole Professor Snape, damit er dich zurück zu deinem Gemeinschaftsraum bringen kann." Sie lief zur Tür, drehte sich um und sah ihn noch einmal an. "Lassen sie sich nicht noch einmal erwischen, Mr. Malfoy. Diese Kinder müssen genug leiden. Bringen sie ihnen ein bisschen Respekt entgegen." Sie öffnete die Tür und ließ ihn allein zurück.

Kaum war er allein, drehte sich Draco um und lief zu dem letzten Bett, öffnete den Vorhang. Er blickte kurz auf den versteinerten Justin Finch-Fletchley, dann schloss er den Vorhang wieder und ging zum nächsten Bett.

Als er vor dem letzten Bett mit geschlossenen Vorhängen stand, blieb er stehen. Er berührte den Vorhang, doch öffnete ihn nicht. '_Lass es nicht Granger sein'_, flehte er still, dann zog er den Vorhang beiseite und spürte wie ihm der Atem gefror. Langsam schüttelte er den Kopf, die Augen geweitet auf Hermines versteinerten Körper gerichtet. _'Nein, das kann nicht sein._'

Er atmete tief ein und streckte zitternd seine Hand aus. "Granger, nein.." Sein Atem stolperte kurz. Er wollte in diesem Moment nichts mehr, als in der Zeit zrück zu reisen und seine Worte zurück nehmen. Er wollte nie, dass sie versteinert würde oder sogar starb. Es war immer nur sein Stolz und sein Dickkopf, der da sprach, aber nie er selbst.

Er sah sie weiter an und spürte wie sein Herz in ihm hämmerte. Er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass er ihre kalte Hand hielt, aber das war auch gar nicht wichtig. Niemand war da um ihn zu kritisieren und ihm zu sagen, wie er sich verhalten sollte. Genau jetzt würde er sich so verhalten, wie er war und wie er sich fühlte. Und er fühlte sich schrecklich.

Er berührte ihre Wange und streichelte sie abwesend mit dem Daumen. "Es tut mir leid", murmelte er verzweifelt. Er hatte sich noch nie für etwas entschuldigt, es war so neu für ihn. Vorsichtig streichte er weiter über ihr Gesicht, bis etwas an ihrem Hals seine Aufmerksamkeit erweckte. Verwundert griff er nach der Kette und japste.

Unmöglich.

_"Das ist keine Mädchenkette, Drake! Das ist eine Freundschaftskette. Guck", sie zog eine Kette hervor, die vorher unter ihrem Shirt versteckt war. Sie sah aus, wie Dracos, nur dass sie eine pinke Perle hatte. "Siehst du? Meine ist pink, für Mädchen. Deine ist blau, für Jungs. Wenn du sie trägst, ist das ein Zeichen für unsere Freundschaft."_

Draco starrte die silberne Kette mit der pinken Perle an. Die Gedanken rasten durch seinen Kopf als er Hermine ansah.

Hermine war Herminnee.

Herminnee war Hermine.

Herminne der Muggel, die nicht an Magie glaubte, war tatsächlich Hermine, die Muggelstämmige, die in allen Fächern überragend war.

Das Mädchen, das er so sehr vermisste, war die ganze Zeit am selben Ort wie er.

Er bemerkte nicht, dass er total in die Kette vertieft war, bis Snapes Stimme ihn wieder in die Realität brachte.

"Mr. Malfoy was tun sie da?", fragte Snape lahm.

Draco ließ die Kette los und holte tief Luft. Er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass er den Atem angehalten hatte. "Nichts, Sir."

"Was habe ich ihnen gesagt, Mr. Malfoy?", schimpfte Madam Pomfrey.

* * *

><p>Draco störte es nicht, dass er 30 Punkte verloren hatte. Wen interessiert das schon?<p>

Nachdem Snape ihn in den Gemeinschaftsraum gebrachte hatte, rasten ihm die Gedanken immernoch durch den Kopf. Er zog seine Kette über den Kopf, betrachtete die blaue Perle und fing an sich zu erinnern.

_Hermine strahlte ihn an. "Immer, wenn wir sie jetzt ansehen, denken wir an unseren ersten besten Freund!"_

_Draco grinste. "Beste Freunde."_

Lächelnd legte Draco die Kette zurück auf seinen Nachttisch. Er atmete tief ein, er fühlte sich wie ein riesengroßer Idiot. Wie kam es, dass ausgerechnet Hermine seine erste beste Freundin war? Wusste sie davon und hatte ihm nur nichts gesagt? Niewieder würde er sie auf die selbe Art und Weise ansehen können. Er drehte sich auf den Rücken, starrte zur Decke und überlegte, was er alles gelernt hatte.

Die ganze Zeit war es Hermine mit der er befreundet war, als sie noch klein waren.

Er hasste dieses Gefühl, dass er gerade hatte. Anstatt miteinander glücklich zu sein, verachteten sie einander. Wie konnte das nur passieren?

_'Das ist alles deine Schuld'_, schimpfte Draco mit sich selbst. Was tu ich jetzt nur?

Bevor er einschlief nahm er sich vor, sich ihr gegenüber anders zu verhalten, bis sie ihn mit der Wahrheit konfrontieren würde. Er würde weniger gemein sein, aber nichts sagen. Zumindest nicht, bis sie sich wieder an ihn erinnerte.


End file.
